Harrys True Love
by Jenny Cullen
Summary: What will happen when Hermione's exhusband who turned into a raging lunatic wants her back. Will Harry be able to save her from him or die trying. HHr.
1. Running into each other

"**Harry's True Love" **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and never will so don't worry.

**Chapter 1:** "Running into each other"

**Parings:** Harry/Hermione, Ginny/Neville, Ron? (Don't know yet), Draco/Ginny (later), Kira/Ryan/Lindsay (Back and forth for now)

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** Harry is a professional Quidditch player for England. After one of his games he runs into someone. She turns out to be a reporter and would do anything to interview him. What happens when Harry starts to fall in love with this married women? Would it cause her problems when word gets out that she is spending time with Harry Potter?

**Chapter 1 "Running into each other"**

"I can't believe it he caught the snitch! Harry Potter caught the snitch! England wins 340 to 290!" the voice over the speaker said. Their Harry stands in the middle of the felid holding the tiny golden ball in his hands waving it in the air back and forth.

"Great game Potter!" Wood called as he walked passed him.

"Thanks Wood, you too!" He yelled back as he started to walk to the changing rooms.

"Hey Fred, George." He called over as they started to leave, "Great game we played guys."

"Yeah I know we totally kicked their ass. We are the best!" George yelled as they walked outside into Diagon Alley. Right when Harry walked right into a brown haired girl.

"Oh…sorry." He said as he bent down to help her pick up her things, "Didn't mean to run into you like that. I usually pay attention to where I'm going." He said then looked up and his eyes met beautiful chocolate orbs. "I'm Harry Potter what's your name?" Harry asked as he helped her up.

"Hermione." She replied, "Hermione Granger. I'm…"

"Viktor Krum's wife." Harry finished.

"Yeah." She said with a smile on her face, "Sorry I ran into you like that Harry."

"Oh…it's okay. You didn't get hurt did you, because if you did you could come with me to my place so I could fix it."

"I'm fine Harry thanks though." She paused for a second. "Look I have to get going…work and all but it was nice meeting you."

"It was nice meeting you too Hermione." He said then she started to leave, "Hey Hermione?" he called and she turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to hang out sometime tomorrow? It's the least I can do after all…I knocked you down. So what do you say one o'clock at the Golden Snitch on me…and I wont take no for an answer."

"Sure I'd like that Harry but remember I'm married."

"Yes Hermione I know that, we can go as friends."

"Wow! I'm already your friend when I just met you?"

"Well will see about that now won't we. See you tomorrow Hermione."

"Okay Harry bye."

"Bye." He said then she turned around and started to walk away from them. Harry just stood there smiling when he saw Fred and George faces. "Well I have to go. See you around boys!" Harry yelled then left.

Hermione woke up the next morning to find the bed empty again! _'God why does he wake up and not wake me up.'_She thought. She dragged herself out of bed and walked down stairs to the kitchen to find a note on the counter. It read:

_Herm__ione-_

_I'm sorry I had to leave you so early again. I had to go to work, something happened. Don't worry I'll be fine. So see you when I get home beautiful._

_Oh yeah and Happy 22nd Birthday Herms._

_Krum-_

She smiled as she read the letter then set it back down and turned on the coffee pot. She then walked over to the fridge and opened it to find a plate of pancakes with Happy Birthday written on them. She took it out a heated it for a minute. Then went over to the table and started to eat.

(The same morning at Harry's house.)

Harry woke up at eleven o'clock in the morning to find Ron sitting in his room playing chess with himself. He couldn't tell if he was winning or losing because either way he would win.

"Ron what the hell are you doing here?" Harry asked as he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"Well good morning to you too Harry." He said not looking up from the chessboard, "I just came over to visit you, my friend." Ron said then paused. "So Fred and George came by yesterday and said that you got yourself a hot date tonight. Is that true and if so who?"

"Well kind of but I wouldn't call it a date, because she is married."

"She's married! Bloody Hell Harry!" Ron yelled as he looked up at him. "What are there no available girls out there for you?"

"Ron there are plenty of single women out there…but there's just something about her that you wouldn't understand." He said as he got out of bed, "…and no it isn't a date. Were just going as friends, if you could call it that."

"Uh huh…and who asked who out again? Let me see you did, and your taking her to the Golden Snitch. What a nice place to go to just be friends. What do you think Harry?"

"Its not a date, and yes we are going there so what. I'm doing something nice for her because I knocked her down."

"So technically it is a date?"

"Ron she is married to Viktor Krum, and it is not a date!"

"That asshole! Does she know he cheats on people?"

"What are you talking about Ron?" Harry said confused.

"Viktor, Viktor Krum the famous quidditch player besides you. That one right?" Ron asked him as he got up from the table.

"Yes Ron. How many Viktor Krum's do you know?"

"Well only one comes to mind, and that one would be the asshole that cheats on women!"

"Ron he doesn't…"

"Harry, Viktor Krum does not stay with one person. Trust me I know this because he went out with my sister about a month ago, and he was married at the time and still is."

"Wait a minute. Ron wouldn't that mean that Ginny was cheating on Neville?" Harry said, "…and Krum with Hermione." He whispered under his breath so Ron couldn't hear him.

"Actually no she wasn't cheating on Neville because they started dating a week later." Ron said as he sat back down, "Harry if she means anything to you, you should tell her about her husband and what he does. Also how you feel about her."

"Hey I just met her yesterday…I don't know how I feel about her yet."

"Okay the word 'she' is getting really annoying. What is her name?"

"Hermione." Harry said, "Hermione Granger. Ron you of all people should know that since she is your friend, which I never got to meet. Also don't you pay attention to what is going on in the world?"

"Well…no not really. But Hermione Granger is my best friend. She is also a good friend of Ginny's, and she would kill me if anything happens to her. Since I see her every day in all." Ron said then paused, "Hey…today is her 22nd birthday, and I can't believe I almost forgot."

"Really and what happened to you guys at school? Did you hook up at all or just stay friends?"

"Yeah we dated a couple of times, but it didn't work out so we just stayed friends."

"That's nice."

"Yeah and well before I go… I have to tell you something."

"…And what's that."

"Hermione is a great person, so don't hurt her because if you do I will kill you. Best friend or not." He threatened.

"Okay, Ron you don't have to worry."

"Oh all right…and also she's one hell of a kisser."

"Good bye Ron." Harry said laughing.

"Bye. Have fun on your date." He said then left.

"It's not a date!" he yelled to himself, "Or is it?" he said to himself as he went into the bathroom to get ready to see Hermione, since it was twelve o'clock now.

**A/N:** So tell me what you guys think. Good? Bad? Or awesome? I want to know so be honest but not too honest. I want positive reviews not negative ones. Next chapter will be the so-called date with Harry and Hermione.


	2. The so called date and more Part One

**Authors Note:** Just to let you know Harry and Hermione have never met before in Hogwarts. Ron is her best friend because Ginny introduced her to him. Harry on the other hand never got the chance to meet her. Hermione never attended Hogwarts she went to a different magical school.

If you are still confused then feel free to email me. I will answer any questions you have. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Harry's True Love

Chapter 2 "The so-called date and more Part One"

"Mr. Potter, what can I do for you?" the waitress asked as he came up to her.

"I have reservations for today around this time." He said.

"Oh yes that's right…where's the other person?"

"She's coming, so can you just seat us when she gets here?"

"Certainly Mr. Potter."

Harry was standing there wearing black pants with a red long sleeve shirt, and a black jacket. Since you have to dress up and all. When Hermione came in she was a wearing a halter style top that was attached to a piece of fabric around her neck. It was white at the top, slowly changing to light pink, then pink and lastly to magenta at the bottom of the dress, and she had on a pair of simple white sandals. When Harry turned around he had a look of shock written on his face.

"W-wow Hermione you look amazing." He said as he came up to her.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself."

"Well shall we?" He said holding out is hand.

"We shall." She replied as she took his hand. Then the waitress came to them and started to show them to their table.

"Hermione?" The waitress said then she looked up at her, "Hermione it is you. Oh my god how have you been? Long time no see."

"I'm fine Ashley, and it's really nice to see you too."

"Yes of course it is. Okay I put you here so people don't bother you during your meal." She said as she handed them their menus. "Your waiter will be here shortly. Oh and before I forget Hermione, tell your husband I said hi, okay sweetie."

"Okay bye Ashley."

"Bye and happy birthday." She said then left.

"Yeah happy birthday Hermione." Harry said.

"Thanks."

"So you two know each other?" Harry asked as he picked up a menu.

"Yeah we go way back. We went to school together, and we even lived next door to each other for ten years…until she moved away." She said then picked up the other menu.

"Get whatever you want Hermione and remember this is on me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm positive." He said then smiled.

"Okay. So tell me Harry what do you do for fun when you're not working?"

"Well let's see. I like to hang out with my friends, and maybe once in a while go for a walk. Either that or read. What about you?"

"Well I love to read. Ask anyone and they will tell you. I think I've pretty much read every book in the library but 30. I'm also driving the librarians crazy because I keep going back there about five times a week. I also love to hang out with my friends and mess around with them."

"Really…like what?"

"Well we sometimes like to play this game where we call random people and say weird things to them. For example last week Luna told someone that they were going to die in seven days. Which we thought was funny but it turns out that, that person just got done watching the movie 'The Ring' which I guess scared them. They were like oh my god I can't believe I watched this movie! My life is over. What am I going to do? Stuff like that so we just told the person that we were joking around with them and that they weren't going to die, we also said that we were sorry."

"Wow that sounds like fun. Ron most likely would fall for them."

"Yeah we know because we tried some on him already."

"No wonder he came to my house in the middle of the night screaming five days ago. What did you guys tell him?"

"Oh just that his sister was going out with Draco Malfoy and that they just got married."

"Yes well thank you for that because he kept me up all night long. That was also the day before our game thanks Hermione, I really appreciate it." He said sarcastically.

"Sorry, I didn't think he would go that far."

"It's all right Hermione we ended up winning that game anyways."

"Yeah I know what you guys now… 20 to 1?"

"Yep only lost one game but from what I hear we have the best record so far." He said as the waiter came up to them.

"Hi my name is Rayne and I will be you waiter for this evening. So what can I get you two to drink?"

"I'll have an ice tea, please."

"…and for you ser?"

"I'll have the same thanks."

"Okay…hey aren't you Viktor Krum's wife?"

"Yes I am. Why?"

"Does he know you're here with Potter? Probably not so why are you cheating on him?"

"I'm not cheating on him. I'm just here with Harry as a friend."

"Yeah keep telling yourself that. Once you got him, you're never coming back."

"What's that suppose to mean?" She said.

"It means Darling; don't fall for any of his charming tricks."

"Rayne, why don't you go and get our drinks!" Harry said raising his voice a little bit.

"I'm just saying." He said then walked away.

"Sorry about that Hermione. He always does this to me when he's my waiter. I don't think he likes me."

"It's okay Harry. People do that to me all of the time when I'm hanging out with my friends especially Ron, Ryan, Neville, Shamus, Alex, and any other guy."

"Okay."

An hour later they left the restaurant and were talking to each other until someone ran into them.

"Her-mio-oh-nee what are you doing here?" Viktor asked with a shocked look on his face.

"Me? Well I'm here with a friend what are you doing?" she asked as she saw a girl with him, "Didn't you tell me that something happened at work and that they needed you?" she said then paused for a second. "…and Viktor, it's Hermione for the millionth time."

"Sorry and yes I was at work but after words I wanted to spend some time with my sister."

"Right…since when do you have a sister?" Harry asked. "Because last time I checked you were an only child."

"Did I say sister? I meant cousin."

"She's not your cousin." Harry said.

"…and how do you know that?"

"Well one she looks nothing like you, and two I went out with her for a year. And she isn't related to you in any way."

"Okay fine she's my friend!" Viktor yelled.

"Okay." Hermione said. "So she went from being your sister, to your cousin, and now to your friend. What is going on here Viktor! You're never at home because you're always working, or you're with your friends. I never see you anymore; I don't even know the person I married anymore…and I'm surprised you even remembered it was my birthday today. Or did one of your friends remind you so you wouldn't forget! What is going on?" She yelled and now people near them were watching to see what was going on.

To Be Continued…

**A/N:** Hey hoped you liked it. Please tell me what you think and please review. I don't care what the review says write anything you want. Just tell me what you think of this chapter.


	3. Why

**Previously**

"Okay." Hermione said. "So she went from being you sister, to your cousin, and now to your friend. What is going on here Viktor! You're never at home because you're always working, or you're with your friends. I never see you anymore; I don't even know the person I married anymore…and I'm surprised you even remembered it was my birthday today. Or did one of your friends remind you so you wouldn't forget! What is going on!" she yelled and now people near them were watching to see what was going on.

**A/N: **This is continuing from last chapter just a different title.

**Chapter 3 "Why"**

**Warning:** **Language picks up in this chapter.**

"Mione just let me explain." Viktor begged.

"Explain what exactly Viktor?" She yelled and now more and more of the people were gathering around to watch. They of course knew them since Viktor was the quidditch star and Hermione was his wife and a reporter. "That you are what? Lying to me every god dam day!" she screamed.

"What do you mean I'm lying to you? What are you doing with Potter?" Viktor yelled at her.

"Were just friends and don't you dare change the subject Viktor!"

"What do you want me to say? Huh…that I'm cheating on you is that it!" he yelled.

"ARE YOU!" Hermione screamed at him, starting to get pissed off.

"NO!" Viktor yelled then stopped talking and Hermione didn't responded. Harry was starting to get sick of the lies coming out of his mouth so he joined in.

"You're lying Krum and you know it" Harry yelled.

"What are you talking about Potter?"

"You're lying to everyone and even your wife if she means anything to you at all!" Harry yelled, "…and you want to know something Krum?"

"Surprise me Potter because if anyone is lying here it is you! You're just jealous that I have a beautiful wife that you can't have! So why don't you do us all a favor and just drop dead!" Viktor yelled.

"Well I know you are lying and I also know that you cheat on Hermione! You're nothing but a waist of space. You use women like their toys and that makes you an asshole because no one deserves to be treated that way!" he yelled and Viktor had a shocked look on his face. "What… speechless since you know that I'm right!"

"You have no proof of that Potter!"

"What is going on? Is this true…are you cheating on me?" Hermione yelled.

"Like I said you can't prove anything!" He yelled then turned around and started to leave until someone stopped him.

"He can't but I can!" Ron Weasley yelled as he was coming up to them. Viktor turned around and went back over towards them.

"Oh really. You can't prove anything because I don't cheat on my wife!" he yelled.

"Yeah this really looks like you're not cheating on her." Ron said as he pulled out some pictures and started looking through them. "Yes this one is you right?" he said then showed him, "What are you doing? Showing one of your so called cousins how to French kiss?"

"How did you…"

"Or this one of you and some girl running naked under the full moon!" he yelled, "Or how about this… yeah this one looks like you two are on a vacation in Hawaii I'm guessing!" Ron yelled as he showed him the picture.

"Are you stalking me?" Viktor yelled.

"No! Just making sure I know what my best friend's husband is up too!" Ron yelled back.

"I could charge you for this!" he threatened.

"Oh yeah…and so could I because unlike you I have proof!" Ron yelled, "So go ahead and charge me you asshole!"

"STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT! JUST STOP RIGHT NOW EVERYONE!" Hermione yelled, "So this morning when you said something came up at work you really just went to your girlfriend's house!"

"Well just this ones." He said then covered his mouth.

"WHAT!" she screamed, "What do you mean there's more!"

"Oh yeah baby more than you think."

"What…but I thought you loved me?" Krista said as she came up to him.

"Your just there for the sex baby nothing else." He said then she slapped him across the face.

"You asshole how dare you do that to me!" she yelled then went over towards Ron, Hermione, and Harry.

"Stay the hell away from me you bitch!" Hermione yelled, "Because I'm sure you knew that he was married!"

"Actually I told her I was devoiced." Viktor corrected.

"You asshole!" Hermione yelled then started to leave but then turned around again. "It's over VIKTOR! Find you own god dam play toy to mess with! I'm getting a devoice whether you want to or not!" she screamed then started to leave with everyone still watching. She pushed her way through the crowd then disappeared and went home.

"You're going to wish you never did that Krum!" Ron yelled then took out his wand.

"Are you challenging me?"

"Yes I am! Why are you scared?" Ron yelled.

"I'm not scared of a Weasley! You and your family are a disgrace to the Wizarding world!" Viktor yelled.

"Bring it on Krum!"

"As you wish… _EXPELLIARMUS_!"

"_DIFFINDO_!" Ron yelled.

"_STUPEFY_! _EXPELLIARMUS_!" Viktor yelled.

"_BLASTERUS! INVERTO_! _EVERTE STATUM!_" Harry yelled as he took out his wand. Viktor jumped out of the way and all of the spells hit the wall behind him, just missing the people behind them watching.

"NO ONE SAID YOU COULD JOIN IN POTTER!" he yelled as he got up.

"Yeah well I did!" Harry yelled, "_EVERTE STATUM!"_

"_EXPELLELLIARUMS!" _Ron yelled.

"_IMPEDIMENTA_!" Viktor yelled, "_BLASTERUS_!"

"_CRUCIO_!" Ron screamed, "_EXPELLIARMUS_!"

"_FINITE INCANTATUM!_" Viktor yelled, "_EXPELLIARMUS_!"

"_FLIPENDO!_" Harry yelled, "_LOCOMOTER MORTIS!_"

"_PROTEGO!_" Viktor yelled, "Just give up Potter you can't beat me!"

"Yeah I think I can especially if I could take out the Dark Lord six times then finally kill him!" Harry yelled, "_CRUCIATUS! EXPELLIARMUS_!"

"_IMPEDIMENTA_!" Ron yelled at the same time Harry did, "_BLASTERUS_!" Then Viktor jumped out of the way to dodge the spells since he couldn't think of a spell to block them with. More and more witches and wizards were watching as Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were fighting Viktor Krum waiting to see who wins.

"GIVE UP YET!" Harry yelled.

"Never!" Viktor yelled, _"Avada Kedavra!"_

Harry and Ron both yelled, "_Protego! Stupefy!_ _EXPELLIARMUS_!" Viktor went flying backwards then got up.

"This isn't over Potter! Mark my words!" he yelled then left. Everyone cheered when he was gone yelling Harry's and Ron's name.

**(At Hermione's House)**

"HER-MIO-OOH-NEE!" Viktor yelled as he walked up the stairs, "Get your ass over here this minute!" he yelled.

"Go to hell you asshole!" she yelled as he walked into the bedroom.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?"

"I'm leaving if you haven't noticed!" she yelled as she closed her suitcases. "…and I'm not coming back! You can keep the house, the furniture, the food… whatever you want. The one thing you can't keep is me!" she yelled then picked up her suitcases. "Have a nice life you son of a bitch!" she yelled then walked passed him.

"Where are you going!" he yelled then started after her.

"Anywhere but here!"

"You better not go to Potter's house!"

"Why would I! I just met him but maybe just to piss you off I will!" she screamed then disappeared out of the room.

**(At Harry's house)**

"Wow I didn't know doing all that to Krum would make me feel this good." Ron said as he sat down.

"Yeah were just lucky that the killing curse didn't hit anyone." Harry said then sat down on the couch. "But yeah that was pretty fun kicking Krum's ass."

"Oh yeah man that was awesome." Ron agreed. "Do you want to play a game of chess?"

"Maybe later Ron." He said then stood up. "I'm going to go and change. I'll be back in five minutes." He said then left.

"Okay." Ron replied then started to play chess with himself again.

Harry walked up the stairs and into his room. He took off his jacket and through it on the floor. He then started unbuttoning his shirt and stopped when it was all undone. Harry then took off his shoes and walked over to his closet. He pulled out a blue t-shirt and through it on his bed as he walked over to his dressers. Right after he took off his shirt Hermione appears in the room, standing right in front of him.

"Hermione?" Harry said with a shocked looked on his face. Hermione stared at him wide eyed with a shocked look on her face. There she was standing in front of him and he was not wearing a shirt.

"I'm sorry." She said then turned around.

"It's fine." He said then walked over to her, "Hey are you okay?" he asked as he stepped around her so he could face her.

"No…Viktor is an asshole. I can't believe I couldn't see it before." She said as he took her suitcases from her. "I hope you don't mind if I stay here for a while until I get things straightened out."

"It's fine Hermione. I don't mind you can stay as long as you want." He replied.

"Thanks." She said then walked over to his bed and sat down.

"So." He said as he went over to his bed and picked up his shirt then put it on. "Ron is down stairs if you want to talk to him."

"No I don't really want to talk to him right now… or anyone."

"Okay well you can stay in here for now and I'll show you where you can sleep later. Right now you just get some rest." Harry said then left.

"Harry?" she said as she laid down.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome Hermione." He said then left. Hermione sighed then turned on her side and closed her eyes.

"Harry finally." Ron said then stood up, "I swear you talk longer to get dressed then my sister does."

"Ron…Hermione is up stairs and she is in pretty bad shape." Harry said as he sat down.

"What is-is she okay?"

"Yeah I think so. She's sleeping right now and wants to be left alone."

"Oh well I'll come back later and check on her." Ron said, "I have to go and tell Ginny about Hermione. Maybe she could help with the problem." He said then left.

About two hours later Harry walked upstairs and into his bedroom to find her a wake.

"Hey." He said then walked in the room, "How are you feeling?"

"Not so good." She replied then sat up on the bed as he sat down. "Is Ron still here?"

"No, he went home to talk to Ginny."

"God please tell me he's not telling her about this."

"I would but then I'd be lying to you." He said. "Hermione if you need something or want to talk…I'm here for you." He said as he got up. "Do you want something to eat? Anything?"

"Can you just hold me for a while?" She asked him.

"Yeah." He said then crawled over to the other side of the bed. She climbed on top of him and rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She eventually fell asleep with him right after her.

**A/N:** Hey everyone tell me what you think and like always Read and Review!


	4. The Next Morning

**Chapter 4**** "The Next Morning" **

The next day Hermione woke up to find herself in someone's arms. She thought that it was Viktor and that for once he stayed home. She turned around to find Harry Potter staring at her. She had a really confused look on her face as she tried to remember what happened yesterday. The only thing she remembered was a dream she had were she thought Viktor was cheating on her and that she left him. Harry noticing the way she was looking at him understood why she was confused.

"Hermione do you remember anything that happened yesterday?"

"No…all I remember is a dream that I had, why?"

"Mione it wasn't a dream. It really happened yesterday and you really left Krum…then came here."

"So it all happened? All of it…so that means I'm really going to divorce him?"

"Yeah that and take his career down with him when they find out that he was cheating on is wife. They will take him out in no time or just have a very long talk with him." Harry said as he pulled away from her and sat up.

"I just don't understand why he would do that and why me of all people?" she said then sat up.

"He's just an asshole to everybody. I've never liked him and I've stopped trusting him when he took my girlfriend away from me." Harry said then climbed off of the bed and walked over to his closet, "Are you hungry at all?"

"Yeah just a little bit why?"

"Well one you haven't eaten anything since yesterday…and two maybe an ice cream Sunday will help cheer you up." He said as he stepped out of the closet with blue jeans on while putting on a red t-shirt.

"Well I guess I should eat something." She said then stood up.

"Okay…what would you like?"

"I don't care…anything you feel like making."

"Okay then. Why don't you get dressed while I go and get you something to eat? Then when you're done I can show you to your room."

"Okay." She replied then he walked out and shut the door behind him.

"Hey Harry, finally awake I see." Ron said as he saw him walking down the stairs.

"Ron? What the…what are you doing here at nine in the morning?"

"I came to check on Hermione…where is she anyway?" he said as he stood up.

"Upstairs changing…Ron can I ask you a question?"

"Sure mate."

"Do you live here?"

"Well no…I can't say I do."

"Well then why are you always here before I even wake up?" Harry asked as they walked into the kitchen. "No offence Ron…you are my best friend and everything but…it's like you live here or something."

"I'm not here that much Harry. I do have a life you know."

"Okay then name all the times you've been here in the past three days."

"Well let's see…Monday I was here at eight in the morning, then ten o'clock…then one o'clock and then five in the afternoon and then nine at night." He said trying to remember, "Then on Tuesday I was here at seven o'clock…then ten o'clock…then maybe around three o'clock…and then six o'clock and then I came over at eight o'clock." Ron said as Harry was making and ice cream Sunday for Hermione, "Okay then on Wednesday I was here at six o'clock to make sure you were up in time for the match. Then I came by around eleven o'clock the next morning to talk to you…but maybe a little bit before that because I was playing chess…and now today. Why?"

"Ron you have been here about what…thirteen times in the past four days when I only asked for three." He said as he was putting the stuff on a tray. "I see you mare then I see anyone else!"

"…and that's a good thing because that way I know if you're alive and so you don't have to worry about someone lying to you."

"That's true…but Ron you're not getting it!" he yelled as they walked towards the steps.

"Yeah…whatever look I have to go."

"Where?"

"Well I got myself a date." He said then left.

Harry just shook his head then went upstairs then into his room. When he opened the door he stopped dead in his tracks, and the tray he was holding dropped and hit the floor. Their Hermione stood…

**A/N:** He he a cliffhanger. Sorry this chapter was short…but it's better than nothing. Tell me what you guys think and maybe what you want to happen next! So please Read and Review!


	5. Telling People

Harry's True Love

Chapter 5 "Telling People"

Harry just shook his head then went upstairs then into his room. When he opened the door he stopped dead in his tracks, and the tray he was holding dropped and hit the floor. Their Hermione stood in the middle of the room naked. Her hair was a mess and it was dripping wet. When she saw Harry come in she immediately grabbed the towel she used and covered herself with it. Harry still stood there with his mouth hanging open in shock as he looked at her.

"HARRY!" she screeched as she finally managed to get the towel around her body, "What are you doing!"

"…Um."

"HARRY!" she yelled and then he snapped out of it.

"Huh?" he said then shook his head, "Sorry I should have knocked…I just thought you would have been dressed by now…Sorry." He said then turned around as she reached for her robe smiling.

"Harry?" she said as she put on her robe and tied it. "You can turn around now." She said as she came up to him. He hesitated before he turned around and when he did he was looking right into her eyes. "Well…it looks like I won't be eating that." She said then crouched down and started to pick it up. Harry was just standing there wondering what to do next. He was so confused so he just crouched down and started to help her.

"I-I'm sorry Hermione I didn't mean to come in here without knocking. It's just I'm used to living alone so I guess you will just have to bear with me for awhile." He said then paused and looked up at her. "Just wondering…what took you so long to start getting dressed?"

"Oh…I took a shower I hope you don't mind." She said as she looked up at him.

"Oh that's fine I was just wondering." He said then looked away. "So uhhhh…Ron stopped by and was asking about you."

"Really what did he want?"

"Just to see how you were doing."

"Oh." She said then stood up. "Well, I think I should be getting dressed."

"Okay…I'll be leaving then." He said then stood up with the tray and then left. When he left she just shook her head and went over to the bed and started to get dressed.

About five minutes later she went down stairs and into the kitchen to find Harry talking with Madeye Moody, and Lupin. When she entered they stopped talking and greeted her.

"Hi." Was all she said as she went over towards Harry. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." He said then paused. "Why…why don't we go in a different room?" He said then they started to leave. "Be right back."

"Okay." Lupin said as they walked out of sight.

"What's wrong?" He asked, as they were alone.

"I don't think I can do this."

"What…do what?"

"Charge him." She said then sat down on the couch.

"Hermione?" Harry said as he walked over to her. He sat down on the table in front of her and grabbed her hands. "Listen to me you have to do this. You just can't let him get away with this…because what if he does this to someone else."

"I just don't have it in me to tell people."

"Well the choice is yours you know that. You also know that I can't force it out of you…but if you decide that you are going to report him tell me and I will come with you okay."

"Okay." She said then stood up. Harry just sat there looking at her. She was wearing a light blue skirt that went down to the floor. It had a slit in the front, back, and both sides that almost came up to her knees. She had on a white spaghetti strap shirt and a light blue sweater that she buttoned up half way. She also had on a pair of white sandals. Harry just continued to look at her taking in her figure and the only word that came to mind was beautiful. "Harry?" she said as she noticed he was looking at her. "Harry?"

"Yeah?" He said then stood up.

"Never mind." She said then looked around for a second. "I think you should be getting back."

"Oh yeah…why don't you come with me that way I can get you something to eat."

"Okay." She said not wanting to be mean or anything so they both went back into the kitchen.

"So what would you like?"

"Doesn't matter." She said then paused, "Anything that you feel like making is fine."

"Okay how about that Sunday then?"

"Sure."

"So Hermione how have you been? Never thought I would see you here though." Mad eye Moody said as she sat down next to them.

"I'm fine."

"Well that's good to hear. So how's everything going at work and at home?" Lupin asked.

"Work is the same. Busy, busy, busy." She replied then paused. "They want me to do this article on someone really famous, but they didn't tell me who it is yet…and everything else is fine."

"Well that is really good to hear now isn't it?" Lupin said as Harry came over to them.

"Yes it sure is." Harry said as he set the bowl down in front of her.

"Thanks Harry."

"You're welcome."

"So Harry someone told me that you and Ron got into a fight with Viktor Krum….how is doing Hermione?" Lupin said.

"Fine."

"Yeah well he had it coming." He said as he sat down next to Hermione.

"Word has it...he used the killing curse on you two. Is that true?" Mad eye Moody asked.

"Yeah well, were just lucky we knew how to block it…other wise I wouldn't be here now would I."

"No I guess not but Harry you should report him on attempt of murder." Lupin said.

"I know it's just that this is complicated."

"How complicated can it get?" Lupin asked again.

"Well there…well…"

"It has to do with me." Hermione said cutting him off and then they all looked at her.

"Go on." Lupin and Moody said at the same time.

"Just take your time Hermione…there only going to help you." Harry said as he grabbed her left hand.

"Hermione if he does something to you or anything that he shouldn't do you need to tell us." Moody said with a worried look on his face.

"Well I guess I'm not the only one he did this too." She said then paused. "He was or is cheating on me…and he, he, he…"

"What?"

"He hit me a couple of times before. I don't know if he was drunk or not because I couldn't smell alcohol on his breath." She said as tears started to fall down her face.

"Hermione why didn't you tell me that?" Harry asked as he knelt down next to her.

"I never told anyone about that."

"Hermione…how long or when did he start to hit you?" Moody asked.

"About three weeks ago."

"…and when did you find out that he was dating other people?"

"Yesterday."

"Soooooo that's why you and Ron were fighting him?" Lupin asked.

"Yeah…that and because I hate him." Harry said still looking at Hermione as she continued to cry.

"Well you do know that you have to report him Hermione. We can do that now if you want?" Moody said.

"Okay." She said as more tears came down her face. Harry just took her in his arms and hugged her as she continued to cry.

"Okay then Lupin."

"Right." He said then summoned the papers. "If you could just sign your name and check off what he did to you." Lupin said as he slid the papers towards her. She let go of Harry and looked at the papers. She slowly started to fill them out.

**Last name:** Granger

**First:** Hermione

**Middle: **Ann

**Charging Against:**

**Last name:** Krum

**First:** Viktor

**Middle:** Allen

**Date:** May 6, 2010

**Holding against (crime):**

**Attempted murder: **_yes_**Abuse:**_ yes_**Robbery****Rape: **_yes_**Cheating:**_yes_**Drugs****Sexual harassment: **_yes_**Theft****DUI: **_yes_

After she finished filling out the forms she slid them back towards Lupin. When he looked at the paper he was shocked. Viktor Krum had 6 out of the 9 checked off. He looked up at Hermione.

"Hermione you need to stay here for the time being until we say otherwise. We also have to get the rest of the Ministry involved in this." Lupin said as he handed the paper to Moody. "This is a very series matter and we do not want you or anyone else hurt."

"Okay." Was all she said then Lupin and Madeye Moody stood up said good-bye and then left. Hermione and Harry just sat there not knowing what to do next.

**A/N: **Well thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers. R&R.


	6. Talking about stuff

**Previously**

"Hermione you need to stay here for the time being until we say otherwise. We also have to get the rest of the Ministry involved in this." Lupin said as he handed the paper to Moody. "This is a very series matter and we do not want you or anyone else hurt."

"Okay." Was all she said then Lupin and Mad eye Moody stood up said good-bye and then left. Hermione and Harry just sat there not knowing what to do next.

**Chapter 6 "Talking about stuff"**

Later that day after Hermione filled the report against Viktor the phone rang. Since Harry had left earlier that day for work she went over to it and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hello?" The voice on the other line said in response.

"Hi this is Hermione if you're looking for Harry he's not here right now."

"Hermione? Oh my god what are you doing at Harry's?" the person asked.

"Ginny?"

"Yeah. How are you honey? Ron came over yesterday and told all of us what happened...or at least yelled it. So how are you?"

"I'm good...or at least for now. You?"

"Great. Oh and guess what?" Ginny said and at the sound of her voice it sounded like she was very happy.

"What?"

"I think I might have another boyfriend."

"What? Ginny I thought you were going out with Neville?"

"I am...it's just I really like this other guy."

"Who is he?"

"Well um...you know him and my brother hates him...well now that I think about it you all do."

"Ginny this certain guy wouldn't happen to be Malfoy would it?"

"Yeah actually it is. HermioneyouhavetohelpmewhatamIgoingtodo?" Ginny said really fast.

"Whoa! Ginny slow down I didn't get any of that. Can you please repeat what you said?"

"Sorry. I said yes it was Draco."

"Yeah I got that part what did you say after that?"

"...Hermione I need your help. I don't know what to do I mean Neville's nice and kind and well a little clumsy but Draco's hansom, smart, and well he's a nice person now...and he is kind of over protective and everything."

"Ginny...are you friends with him?"

"Yeah."

"Trader!"

"What I am not Hermione."

"Okay then what would you call befriending your brother's worst enemy?"

"Being nice."

"Nice. What would your brother think about you two being friends?"

"He'd kill me or rather him anyway. Why can't I be friends with him Hermione? He's different now and you shouldn't judge people on what they did in the past."

"I'm not judging you I just said Ron wouldn't be happy about it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...liar. Anyway how is it living with Harry so far?"

"I wasn't lying to you."

"Uh huh."

"What ever Ginny."

"So how is it?"

"What?"

"Living with Harry?"

"Fine so far. I really think he needs to learn how to knock before entering a room but other than that he's nice."

"He walked into the room while you were getting dressed?"

"Well actually I was naked..."

"What! Good god girl tell me everything. How did he react?"

"Ginny..."

"Answer the question Hermione."

"Fine...when he walked into the room he froze while I grabbed my robe." Hermione said trying to remember everything.

"That's it?"

"Well he did drop the tray he was holding and he had a shocked look on his face." Hermione told her and then she heard laughing on the other end. "It's not funny Ginny!"

"Yes it is. I mean Harry not knocking before he enters the room and then dropping everything. Man I wish I could have been there."

"Yeah maybe you do but it was so embarrassing."

"Hey it wouldn't have been if I was in your shoes."

"Ginny!"

"What, you got the chance to stand naked in front of Harry Potter. Girls would die to do that and have him look at them the way he did to you. Hermione take my advice..."

"I don't want to take your advice because last time I did I almost got expelled from school."

"You're kidding me. Hermione that was five years ago."

"So I almost got expelled."

"It's not going to get you fired from your job you idiot." Ginny said starting to get annoyed.

"What is it then?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe just maybe Harry likes you."

"Your right Ginny I shouldn't listen to your advice again..."

"Hermione you said that not me and anyway look at the facts. Harry took you out to dinner or whatever it was."

"He was being nice and it was lunch."

"Exactly. But you see Hermione, Harry just doesn't take girls that he just met and offer to take them to a restraint. Or should I say The Golden Snitch to be exact. That is what the fanciest restaurant in the Wizarding world?"

"So."

"Yeah so well listen I have to go so I'll probably see you later. Okay."

"Okay bye Ginny."

"Bye Hermione and might I suggest locking the door next time."

"Yeah thanks bye." She said then hung up the phone just then it rang again. "What now Ginny!" she yelled.

"Hermione?"

"Oh my god. Harry I'm sorry I thought it was Ginny again."

"It's okay Hermione."

"Okay...what did you need?"

"Just thought about talking?" Harry said as he sat down.

"Talking? Okay about what?"

"Don't know really...just wanted to see if you were okay."

"Oh." She said and now she was wondering if Ginny was right all along.

"So what did Ginny want?"

"Well all she did was talk to me...why?"

"Just wondering is all...well I have to go okay."

"Okay."

"Hermione I shouldn't be here to long so I should be home in about two hours tops."

"Okay Harry...bye"

"Bye." He said then hung up.

About an hour later Harry came home drenched in water. As he walked past the living room he stopped because he heard laughing.

"Harry ever heard of an umbrella?" Luna said as she stood up.

"Luna...Ginny, Rachel, Kira what are you doing here?" Harry asked confused.

"Thought we could give Hermione here some company." Ginny said as Harry walked into the room.

"Oh and you all know each other?"

"No but we do now." Hermione said then smiled as he came up to her.

"Figures...I leave you alone for five hours and this is what I get." Harry said then crouched down in front of her.

"What is that suppose to me huh?" Kira asked looking at him.

"It means that you three are a bad influence on her." He said looking at Luna, Rachel and Kira.

"Yeah and your any better?" Kira asked.

"Yeah you're so mean to us Harry." Rachel said then stood up and went over by Luna.

"They didn't mess with you or anything did they?" He asked turning his attention back to Hermione.

"No they were actually very nice to me."

"Yeah right...what do you guys want?" he asked then stood up.

"What?" Luna, Kira, Ginny, and Rachel said at the same time.

"We can't be nice to her is that what you're saying Harry?" Kira said then stood up to be face to face with him.

"Well you're never just nice to people."

"Yeah and you're always an asshole." Kira said then sat back down next to Hermione and Ginny.

"What?"

"It's true you know." Luna said then walked out of the room.

"Get me some ice tea will ya Luna!" Rachel yelled.

"Get it yourself!"

"Fine." She said then ran into the kitchen.

"Do you guys want anything to drink?" Ginny said as she stood up.

"Yeah, some water would be nice." Hermione said.

"Okay...Harry?"

"Ice tea."

"All right and Kira?"

"I'll just come with you considering that he thinks that I'm a bad influence on people." Kira said as she stood up and started to leave.

"Be right back." Ginny said then ran after Kira.

"So how was practice?" Hermione asked as he sat down next to her.

"Fine. They just ended it early because of the storm."

"Didn't think they did that."

"Well they usually don't it's just they don't want any of us to get struck by lightning."

"Oh." She said then leaned back into the couch.

"So they didn't try anything on you?"

"Nope, they were all nice and everything Harry. You don't have to worry."

"All right." He said then turned towards her.

"What were you guys talking about?"

"Just stuff why?" she said then turned towards him.

"Just wondering is all."

"Uh huh. Did you think that we were talking about you?"

"You never know." He said then leaned forwards a little bit.

"Riiiggghhhttt." She said slowly. "You did didn't you?"

"So what...maybe I want to know what the four trouble makers are up to."

"Yes well it doesn't involve you so you don't need to worry."

"...and?" he said then leaned closer to her.

"Yes we were talking about you Harry...but only for a little bit. Happy?" she said then she noticed that he was leaning forward. He went the rest of the way and put his head by her ear and whispered. "Yes" he pulled his head back a little bit then out of nowhere he kissed her. She was confused for a second because she couldn't think straight. When she came back to her senses she felt his tongue on the edge of her mouth and without hesitation she opened her mouth. Harry slid his tong in her mouth and deepened the kiss and he moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her. When they pulled away their faces were nearly inches apart. Harry was looking into her brown chocolate eyes and Hermione his emerald eyes. Hermione getting lost again was about to kiss him again when Kira and Ginny came back into the room with the drinks.

"Can't leave you two alone now can we?" Kira joked as the flung apart.

"Kira...Ginny...what did you see?" Harry asked as he stood up.

"Nothing much." Ginny said.

"Only that you two were going to kiss. Maybe even again because you two looked pretty close there." Kira finished.

"Right." Harry said. "I think I'm going to go and change." He said walking towards the stairs.

"What about your drink Harry!" They yelled up at him.

"I'll be back!" he yelled then ran upstairs.

"Soooooooooo Hermione. Did you have fun while we were gone." Ginny said as they sat down next to her.

"What?" She said as they handed her, her drink.

"What do you mean what? We mean kissing Harry?" Kira said as Rachel and Luna walked into the room.

"Who kissed Harry?" Luna asked surprised.

"Hermione did." They said together.

"Oh my god girl...how was it?" Rachel asked as they sat down across from her.

"Well Rachel if you must know it was incredible." She said then took a drink of water.

"Really now I hear that are young Mr. Potter is an awesome kisser. Is that true?" Kira asked.

"Yeah Hermione is it?" Ginny and Luna asked.

"Well...

**A/N:** he he another cliffhanger. Oh well, you know what to do people. R&R and please be nice.


	7. I Told You So

I dedicate this story to my Uncle Bob who passed away on Sunday March 20th.

Harry's True Love

**Chapter 9 "I Told You So"**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing that you recognize except Rachel Smith, and Kira Evans, which are Harry's two evil friends.

**Special Thanks to the following:**

**Firehunter:** Thank you so much for the review and everything else. Love ya…lol not like that anyway.

**BlurryFuture:** Am I now…hehe I'm just evil sorry I will try not to have to many cliffhangers because I know that some people hate them. Thank you so much for the review.

**HotBabe9632005:** Thank you for the review and I did spell it right. Tongue means language, speech, dialect and so on. Don't mean to sound mean so I'm sorry if I did. Thanks again.

**EBCHPfan16:** Thank you so much.

**danrad820:** Thank you so much it means a lot to me right now. Yes Rachel and Kira are my own characters sorry I forgot to say that in the last chapter and sorry for the confusion.

**HarryMione4evr:** Thank you so much!

**snoop-dogg:** Thank you for the review and here is the next chapter.

**peachie1st:** Thanks for the review and sorry it took me so long been busy. Also sorry for the confusion.

**Previously**

"Who kissed Harry?" Luna asked surprised.

"Hermione did." They said together.

"Oh my god girl...how was it?" Rachel asked as they sat down across from her.

"Well Rachel if you must know it was incredible." She said then took a drink of water.

"Really now I here that are young Mr. Potter is a awesome kisser. Is that true?" Kira asked.

"Yeah Hermione is it?" Ginny and Luna asked.

"Well...

**Chapter 9 "I Told You So"**

"Well is he?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, he is a great kisser…and don't you two me he." Hermione said.

"What?" Luna asked confused.

"You both said yeah Hermione is it. You mean is he, don't you?"

"What ever girl I can say it how ever I want to." Ginny said.

"Yeah but Harry's not an it."

"Oh well…anyways what do you think is keeping him? He said he would be back in five minutes." Ginny said as she looked at the clock.

"Maybe his waiting for Hermione to come up stairs." Kira said smiling then winked at her.

"Yeah right, now even I'm not that lucky." She said then took a drink.

"Uh huh. So tell me Hermione how long do you think it will last?" Rachel asked.

"What?"

"Your marriage silly."

"Right well I'm not even dating him yet, so I wouldn't go that far."

"Yet. Meaning you will soon," Kira said as she stood up and walked over to her. "Come on lover girl lets go get your man." She said as she pulled her up.

"What, Kira no." Hermione said as she was being dragged across the room and towards the stairs.

"Yes, you have to tell him how you feel sweet heart." Kira said then forced her up the stairs. As they were going up the stairs they heard the water running and Kira started to smile. Hermione of course couldn't see the smile since she was behind her. As they came nearer she started to panic.

"Kira he's in the shower lets just go back down and wait for him."

"No, girl this is your chance to get him."

"What?"

"Honestly didn't your parents teach you anything when you were younger?"

"Yes they did," She said angrily. "Kira if you want him so bad why don't you go in there and get him?"

"Because I don't like him like that."

"You don't?" Hermione asked confused as they reached the landing. "But the others said you did."

"No I actually like one of his best friends. I think you know him or heard of him by now," Kira said as she turned towards her. "His name is Ryan, Ryan Adams. He's related to John Adams did you know that?"

"No I didn't…but you like him?"

"Well yeah I mean what's not to like. He's a great guy…he's, he's smart, funny, kind, he doesn't hurt women or cheat on them," Kira started to say as they began to walk towards Harry's room. "I love his personality, and well he's of course sexy. What am I going to do Hermione?"

"I think you know what to do Kira. Just tell him how you feel and see where it goes from there."

"I would it's just…"

"What?" Hermione said as they both stopped outside Harry's room.

"I don't think he likes me like that…and well….he kind of thinks that I…"

"What?"

"Cheat on people, either that or that I'm a slut." She said then leaned against the wall.

"You're kidding me. Why would he think that for crying out loud. Kira you are a great person and please don't let other people tell you something different. Okay."

"Okay…but what if he turns me down?"

"Well honey, there are plenty other fish in the see," Hermione said causing her to laugh. "Trust me Kira, when you meet the right guy, you'll know."

"Yeah I guess your right…so what about Harry? Are you going in there?"

"I guess it's only far, I mean he got to see me naked." Hermione said then walked into the room and shut the door behind her. Kira just shook her head then went back downstairs. Hermione walked over towards the bathroom door to still hear the water running. She was just about to open it but stopped when she heard a voice. "Looking for me?" Harry said from behind her and Hermione surprised whipped around to see Harry fully dressed sitting down in a chair.

"Harry?"

"What not what you were expecting?" He said as he stood up and walked over to her. "Wouldn't go in there if I were you. Unless you want to see Ron naked?"

"No I um…I think I'll just go back downstairs and wait for you to come back." She said starting to leave but was stopped by Harry who grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Thought it was me in there did you?"

"Well yeah but…"

"You wanted to see me naked didn't you?"

"No." she lied as she tried to get away but couldn't since she was now pressed up against him.

"Right." He said slowly. "Then what were you going to do when you walked in?"

"Ask you a question which I forgot."

"Oh you did, did you?" he said as he tightened his arms around her.

"Listen Harry, about earlier I…"

"Don't worry about it." He said as he let go of her before he could say something else she leaned forward and kissed him. He was kind of surprised at first but then kissed her back. Wrapping her arms around his neck as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Harry started to walk towards his bed and when he reached it they fell down on it with him on top of her. Just before they could go any further Ron walked out of the bathroom with a shocked look on his face.

"Hello?" he said then they broke apart and Harry sat up and looked at him.

"Ron." Harry said.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No you're fine I was just…never mind." Harry said then stood up. Hermione got up from the bed and slowly walked out with them both looking at her. Once she was out of the room she ran the rest of the way down stairs not looking back.

"So I'm not interrupting something huh. You two looked like you weren't going to stop." Ron said as he walked past him and sat down on a chair. "I just have one thing for you though Harry."

"Yeah and what's that?" he asked as he walked over and sat down across from him.

"You hurt her you die. Friend or not."

"I'm not going to hurt her Ron. You don't have to worry…wanna play." Harry said then pointed to the chessboard in front of them.

"Sure." Ron said then they started to set up the pieces.

Once Hermione was downstairs she walked into the living room and sat down next to Kira and Ginny.

"Hey, so how did it go?" Rachel asked her.

"Oh well lets see…Ron was in the shower and Harry was waiting for me in his room. Then we were talking and one thing led to another and well Ron came out of the bathroom and stopped us before anything happened." Hermione said then the phone rang. Luna who was the closest answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Luna this is Remus Lupin can you please put Harry on?"

"Yeah hold on a second." She said the covered the speaker. "HARRY PHONE!" she yelled up at them.

"Okay!" he yelled back. "Hello?" Harry said into the phone and once he did Luna hung it up.

"Hey Harry, I'm afraid we have some bad news. Where's Hermione?"

"Down stairs why what's wrong?"

"Well we got a hold of Viktor and we talked to him, questioned him about what Hermione reported and well now he's looking for her. Harry listen to me he doesn't' know she went there even though she said she did…he didn't believe her. Anyway what we want you to do is to keep an eye on her just in case he does happen to find her. Don't let her out of your sight." Lupin told him.

"Okay why…is he dangerous?"

"Well right now yeah we think so. Harry we are trusting you to protect her at all costs."

"Okay then." Harry said into the receiver. "Bye then."

"Bye and remember don't let her out of your sight."

"Okay." Harry said then hung up the phone.

"Checkmate." Ron said just as his queen took out his king.

"What…aww man how do you always beat me?"

"Don't know." Ron said then stood up. "Lets go down stairs for a while and keep the ladies company."

"Yeah you know I was just thinking the same thing." Harry said then they both went downstairs and joined the girls.

The next morning everything was fine. No Viktor and that was the way Harry wanted it. He told no one about the call not even Hermione yet because he doesn't want to worry her yet. When ten o'clock came Harry's friends came over since it was about 75 degrease outside and because they were off.

"Hey man." Ryan said as they walked in.

"Hey yourself." Harry said back then saw the rest of them. "Hey guys." He said and they just waved and then sat down on the couch. About five minutes later the girls came downstairs and then walked into the living room where they were. Hermione was wearing a short pink skirt, a white spaghetti strap shirt, and whit sandals. Rachel was wearing blue shorts, a t. shirt, and a pair of running shoes. Luna was wearing a pair of purple jeans and a white spaghetti strap shirt. Ginny had on a long jean skirt and a green halter-top. Last but not least Kira was wearing a light blue spaghetti strap dress that went down to her fingertips with a pair of white sandals on. When they walked in the guys all looked up at them.

"Hey, didn't think you guys were ever coming down." Harry said as he stood up so Hermione could sit down. Harry just sat on the arm of the couch. "So you ladies look lovely today. What's the occasion?"

"What occasion Harry?" Kira said as she walked over to him. "It's nice outside what do you want us to wear a sweater and jeans?"

"No it's just that you look ready to go on a date." Harry said as he stood up to face her. "Are you?"

"Am I what?" she asked, as she looked him in the eye.

"Going on a date, what else." Ron said as he stood up so Luna could sit down.

"No and even if I was do you really think I would tell you."

"Yes." Neville said as Ginny sat down in his lap.

"Well then there's your answer." She said as Rachel started laughing.

"Okay what's so funny?" Ryan asked as he stood.

"If looks could kill who do you think would be dead first?" Rachel said looking a Harry and Kira.

"Harry." They all said.

"What?" Kira asked. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Why are you staring at me?"

"That's not first I asked you first."

"So sew me." Harry joked then sat back down. Before another fight broke out between them Ryan picked up Kira and walked out of the room. When they were out of sight and hearing distances he set her down.

"Why did you do that?" She asked fixing her dress.

"Didn't want a fight to start." Ryan said as he looked her up and down but she didn't seem to notice.

"Whatever." She said then started to leave.

"Kira wait," He said then she turned around. "I want to talk to you."

"Okay what about?" she asked as she walked back over towards him.

**A/N:** Hey everyone hope you liked the new chapter. Well R&R and please be nice I don't think I can handle negative reviews right now. Next chapter should be up soon since I'm on spring break now. YES!

JAM


	8. Surprise, Surprise

I dedicate this story to my Uncle Bob who passed away on Sunday March 20th.

Harry's True Love

**Chapter 9 "Surprise, Surprise" **

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing that you recognize. I only own Kira Evans, Rachel Smith, Ryan Adams, and any other character I add in later.

**Special Thanks to the following:**

**Firehunter:** Well nothing to say to you David... but maybe there's a couple of things…How to start, well how about I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry please don't hate me! lol. I'm just joking I know you said you didn't already. The romance between Harry an Hermione is coming soon like I said before. I will also try to stop the cliffhangers it's just so hard not to put one in. Oh well here is the next chapter. Oh and before I forget Happy Easter David!

**Kristyn Decker:** Thank you for the review and I will be putting chapters up a lot before April 5th since I'm on spring break till then. Thanks for reading and Happy Easter Kristyn.

**EBCHPfan16:** Thank you for the review and have a Happy Easter.

**BlurryFuture:** I'm so, so, so, so, so, sorry. It's hard not to put one at the end….and what did you think about the last chapter because all I got from you was AH! lol. Well Happy Easter.

**danrad820:** Thank you so much…and I'm sorry about the cliffhangers it's just so hard not to put one. Have fun on your spring break and have fun reading. Happy Easter.

**snoop-dogg:** I do agree with you I just love summer. Thanks for the review and Happy Easter.**  
**

**som1reading:** I will put some more magic in their life. Sorry keep forgetting. Thanks for the review anyway. Happy Easter.

**Artemis, Goddess of the Night:** Your welcome and thanks for the review and I will have a good spring break. Well here is the new chapter and have a Happy Easter.

**A/N:** Yes I finally fixed the chapter order…well kind of. Stupid me when I updated last I forgot to put Ryan's name in the disclaimer since I own him and J.K. doesn't but oh well don't hurt me. Also when I did update there were some spelling mistakes since I stayed up to eleven thirty typing it so sorry everyone.

Also I'm going to do the preview from last chapter a little bit different and if you don't like it please tell me and I will do it how I did before. Thanks everyone. Well enough of my rambling here is the next chapter.

**Previously In Harry's True Love….**

"Yes they did," She said angrily. "Kira if you want him so bad why don't you go in there and get him?"

"Because I don't like him like that. I actually like one of his best friends. I think you know him or heard of him by now," Kira said as she turned towards her. "His name is Ryan, Ryan Adams.

* * *

"Looking for me?" Harry said from behind her and Hermione surprised whipped around to see Harry fully dressed sitting down in a chair.

"Harry?"

"What not what you were expecting?" He said as he stood up and walked over to her. "Wouldn't go in there if I were you. Unless you want to see Ron naked?"

* * *

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No you're fine I was just…never mind." Harry said then stood up. Hermione got up from the bed and slowly walked out with them both looking at her. Once she was out of the room she ran the rest of the way down stairs not looking back.

"So I'm not interrupting something huh. You two looked like you weren't going to stop." Ron said as he walked past him and sat down on a chair.

* * *

"What?" Kira asked. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Why are you staring at me?"

"That's not fair I asked you first."

"So sue me." Harry joked then sat back down. Before another fight broke out between them Ryan picked up Kira and walked out of the room. When they were out of sight and hearing distances he set her down.

"Why did you do that?" She asked fixing her dress.

"Didn't want a fight to start." Ryan said as he looked her up and down but she didn't seem to notice.

"Whatever." She said then started to leave.

"Kira wait," He said then she turned around. "I want to talk to you."

"Okay what about?" she asked as she walked back over towards him.

**And now here is the new chapter **

**Chapter 9 "Surprise, Surprise" **

"Well are you going to say something or are you just going to stand there all day?" Kira said since he had said nothing. "Fine then." She said once she got no reply and then walked out of the room and joined her friends.

"What was that all about?" Ron said as he saw Kira come in the room.

"Nothing he said he wanted to talk but all he did was stand there." She said then sat down next to Hermione and Seamus.

"Oh. So tell me Kira where did you get that lovely dress? It's just beautiful." Ron said as he stood up and walked over towards Ryan.

"Why would I tell you unless you want one for yourself?" she said then laughed at him along with Rachel and Hermione.

"Yeah I really think that you would look great in it Ron." Hermione said laughing harder.

"Shut up Herms." Ron said then she stopped laughing.

"You shut up Ronald…and stop calling me Herms I hate that name."

Hermione said then stood up. "Does anyone want anything while I'm in the kitchen?"

"Sure something to drink would be nice." Ginny said and pretty much everyone said the same thing.

"Here I'll come with you." Kira said then stood up and followed her out of the room.

"So all Ryan did was stand there." Hermione asked as Kira was taking out some glasses.

"Yeah…I don't know what's wrong with me though because when ever he's around me I can't talk right or do anything with out messing up."

"Kira you like him that's what." Hermione said as she was filling up some of the glasses with ice tea.

"Yeah I know I do…do you ever feel like that?"

"Not telling."

"Come on Hermione your suppose to be helping me."

"Fine but you promises you wont tell anyone."

"I promise."

"I only get that feeling when Harry is around or near me." She said looking at Kira.

"Really?" she asked surprised. "You like him don't you?"

"Well yeah he's a great guy." Hermione said then Harry walked in the kitchen.

"Who's a great guy?" He said as he walked over to the counter by them.

"No one." Hermione said as she put the last glass one the tray.

"Uh huh." Harry said then picked up the tray. "Thought you two would be in here killing each other." He said then walked out of the room with both of them following him.

"Well thank you Harry." Kira said looking at Hermione.

"No problem." He said as he set the tray down on the table.

"Thank you guys you're so nice." Ron said as he grabbed a glass.

"Harry, can I talk to you for a minute?" Hermione asked him.

"Sure." He said then they started to leave the room. "What's up?"

"I'm just wondering if Luptin or someone called about some information about the report I filed."

"Yeah they did but it's nothing you should worry about Mione. No matter what your safe." Harry said as he came up to her. "I won't let him touch you."

"Okay but was it anything important?"

"Nothing you need to worry about." Harry lied and then kissed her. "So what were you and Kira talking about?"

"Nothing that concerns you." Hermione said as he wrapped his hands around her waist.

"Okay then." Harry said then paused. "Hermione this thing between us…what do you want to do about it?"

"Well after everything is over with Viktor, I would like more then anything to be with you." She said then looked into his eyes.

"How about starting off by being my girlfriend?" Harry suggested.

"I'd like that." She said then smiled at him and he smiled back.

"So Hermione, what would you say about joining me to dinner tonight around seven?"

"Sure I'd love that." She said smiling. "We should probably get back."

"Yeah I think your right." Harry said and then they started walking back with his left arm around her shoulders. When they walked in the room Rachel and Luna were the only ones who noticed them.

"So you said you were going out with Lindsay, right?" Ron asked still confused.

"Yes Ron, we already went over this five times." Rachel said as she stood up. "Ryan is going out with Lindsay…hi you two." She said as she walked over to them.

"What's wrong with Kira?" Harry asked as he noticed that she was sitting on the couch with her head down.

"Don't know really. She's been like that since Seamus brought up Lindsay." Rachel said as she looked at Kira.

"I'm sorry who?" Harry asked confused.

"Lindsay is Ryan's girlfriend." Rachel said then looked at them. "Don't worry Seamus was the only one who knew until he brought it up…and well she's been like that ever since." Rachel said as Hermione looked over at Kira and she thought it looked like she was crying. Hermione let go of Harry and went over to Kira then sat down next to her. Ron stopped talking as he saw Hermione put her arms around her. Having no clue what was going on the rest of them looked over at them as she let go of Kira.

"You okay honey?" She asked her as she pulled her brown hair back from her face, "Kira?" Hermione said slowly but still getting no reply.

"Hey what's wrong with her?" Harry asked as he came up behind Hermione. "Kira what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Harry asked nicely then turned around to face his friends. "Okay what did you guys do to her?"

"What do you mean what did we do to her, we did nothing." Ron said as he stood up. "I wasn't even talking to her that much."

"Ron, why do you have to be so dramatic?"

"Because it's fun, why do you have to be so over protective?" Ron said and then received a death glare from Harry. "Never mind you don't have to answer that."

"That's what I thought." Harry said then turned his attention back to Kira. "Are you okay sweetie?"

"Kira?" Hermione said since they had gotten no response. All Kira did was continue to cry, with silent tears coming down her face.

"It's only going to help us, if you tell us what's wrong?" Rachel said as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders, leaning forward from behind her. Kira did nothing but continue to cry with everyone watching. Ryan was standing on the other side of the room and then started to walk forward. "Kira please say something?" Rachel whispered in her ear. "Remember when we called Ron and told him that Ginny was going out with Ron and he started to scream at us?" she whispered in her ear and then they both started to laugh. "Come on what's wrong KK?" Rachel, practically begging her to talk. "Please."

"Come on Kira a good friend is one willing to help. Tell us what's bothering you?" Hermione said then Ryan crouched down in front of her trying to look into her eyes.

"Kira, are you going to tell us what's wrong?" He asked in a soothing voice. "Were only going to help you sweetie, not hurt you." He said only making her cry harder since he never called her that before. "Here come with me." Ryan said as he stood up grabbing her hands and forced her up. He then put his left arm around her shoulders and started to walk out of the room with Kira in his chest. Once they reached the stairs he picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall, and then leaned forward. Ryan started walking up the stairs with out knowing that he was the reason she was crying. Once he reached one of many guest rooms he laid her down on the bed and sat down next to her. "This has to do with me doesn't it?" He asked looking at her. "Kira do you like me more then a friend?"

"Why do you care you have Lindsay." She said barely above a whisper but he heard her loud and clear.

"Kira listen to me Lindsay is a great person I'll tell you that…but your different okay. Your not like any other girl." He said as he put his left arm on the other side of her body so he was leaning forward.

"How am I different?" She whispered but a little louder this time.

"Kira you don't usually act like this that's for sure. But you are different because you never let what others say bother you, you never put anyone down, your always cheerful no matter what happens. Your smarter then anyone else I know including Hermione." He started to tell her. "And you dress how you want to dress not like how everyone else wants you to. You have a good personality, and I love your since of humor, and your also the most beautiful girl I have ever saw." He said looking her right in the eyes. After he said that her eyes grew really wide making him smile at her. "You are Kira…and I do admit that I have feeling towards you, it's just I don't want this to ruin our friendship if something does go wrong."

"What makes you think that it won't work?" Kira said in a normal voice.

"I never said that it wont work out I just don't want to lose our friendship because of it."

"Ryan what if it does though and what if something happens in a result of that, something good then what would you do?"

"But I'm with Lindsay now Kira." He said with sadness in his eyes.

"Okay…I understand." She said then turned on her side and closed her eyes. "I want to be alone, so can you please leave." She said in a trembling voice but Ryan didn't leave. He just laid down next to her, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. He then put his head on her shoulder and whispered something into her ear. He then out of no where, started kissing her neck. At first she tried to push him off but realized that he actually wanted her so she turned towards him and kissed him on the lips. Go it felt so good and when she was least expecting it he had his tong in her mouth. She immediately closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back. He turned them so she was on top of him since he didn't want to crush her. When they finally pulled apart he smiled at her and she smiled back. Ryan wrapped his arms around her and eventually she fell asleep with him right behind her.

When seven o'clock came Hermione walked downstairs and into the living room to see Harry wearing black genes and a blue long sleeve shirt that he had buttoned up most of the way leaving only three buttons undone. Hermione was wearing a silk pink dress that went down to her finger tips and a pair of white dress shoes. She had her hair up half way and was just standing there smiling at him.

"Wow…Hermione you look beautiful." Harry said coming up to her.

"Thanks Harry," She said smiling at him. "So where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there…but there is one this I need you to do."

"What's that?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes Harry, I trust you."

"Then I'm going to put this on you but I will take it off once we get there I promises." Harry said as he started to put a blind fold around her eyes.

"Okay." Was all she said as he finished tying it. Once he was done he went in front of her.

"Can you see anything?" He asked waving his hands in front of her face.

"No why am I suppose to?"

"No." Harry said then grabbed her hand and started leading her towards the back of the house. Once they were both outside he took the blind fold off. "Open your eyes Hermione." Harry said and once she did she gasped. There was a table in the middle of his backyard with the food already there and flowers in the center along with two candle. Around the table there were lights and candles that lit up the backyard, and if you looked up at the sky you could see all of the stars including the moon which was only half way full.

"Harry this is beautiful." She said as they walked forwards. "…and this is your backyard?" she asked him.

"Yeah it is." He said as he pushed out her chair so she could sit down. Once she did he pushed it in a little then sat down on the other side facing her.

"Thank you." She said then smiled at him. "Your such a gentlemen Harry. There's not to many out there like you."

"Yeah I know, most men these days are jerks." Harry said reaching for the bottle of sham pain. Then pored it since he already had it opened. He gave her a glass then they banged them together for fun and said cheers. They both removed the pan or what ever it was that was covering the food, and put it on a cart that they had by them and then started to eat.

"Wow Harry this is great did you cook it?"

"Actually believe it or not yes." Harry said then she smiled at him. "So what did you think of today? Did you have fun?"

"Yes I did have fun and it was rather enjoyable." Hermione said then paused for a second. "I just hope that everything is all right with Kira."

"Yeah me too, haven't seen her since Ryan took her upstairs." Harry said while eating.

"Wonder what that was all about?" She said as she looked at him.

"I'm sure there fine and that Ryan is in there trying to comfort her as we speak." Harry said which made her feel better.

"Yeah I'm sure he is." She said going back to eating. "So am I good company?"

"No not really." He said and received a glare from her. "You are great company…and I have to say you are a really nice person."

"Really?" she asked still looking at him.

"Really, I really like you Hermione and…"

"What do you like about me?" She said cutting him off.

"Well one how you like to interrupt people." He said sarcastically.

"I'm serious Harry."

"I know, I was only kidding. Well let's see your smart, kind, caring, you love to help others, and you don't let other people that need help down." Harry started to say. "You have a great since of humor, better then mine I have to say." He said which made her laugh and he smiled at her.

"Well thank you Harry."

"No problem," He said. "So how about some dessert?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Cherry pie." He said then took away there plats and put the pie down in front of them.

"My favorite, how did you know?" she asked then started to eat it.

"Ron told me."

"Oh did he now…oh I'll just have to thank him later." She said then finished eating. Once they were all done Harry took the plates away and then vanished the tray away but waving his hand at it. "Shall we?" He asked holding out his arm. Hermione smiled then stood up and wrapped her arm around his as they began to walk towards the house.

"Thanks for tonight Harry. I really like it…and maybe we could do this again sometime."

"Yeah maybe we should." He said then smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder. When they walked in the house everyone either went home or picked a room and went to sleep because the house was empty. Wouldn't blame them since it was now ten thirty. Harry shut the door behind him and locked it. They both headed towards the living room and sat down on the couch with Hermione on his lap.

"Thanks again for dinner Harry, you really are a great cook." She said as she tilted her head up to look at him.

"Thanks." He said then kissed her. Once they finally broke apart, they just sat there in each others arms enjoying each others company. Harry wrapped his arms around her as she leaned back into his chest putting her legs up on the rest of the couch and closed her eyes. About five minutes later Harry fell asleep dreaming of Hermione. (**A/N:** I was going to stop there but I'll keep going.)

The next morning Harry woke up to find Luna and Ginny staring at him with big smiles on there faces.

"What are you guys doing in my room?" Harry asked since he forgot that he didn't make it up there. "And what time is it?"

"Well Harry it is nine thirty in the morning and you aren't in your room. Your in the living room." Luna said as she sat down on the table.

"Oh." He said and then tried to get up but couldn't so he looked to his left and saw Hermione sleeping next to him. "Oh no wonder why. We both fell asleep sometime around ten forty and never mad it upstairs."

"Yes well we can see that, so how was the date?" Ginny asked him as Hermione woke up.

"Fantastic." Hermione said as she sat up.

"Good morning sleep head…and that's good to hear." Luna said as she stood up.

"Morning." Harry said then kissed her.

"Good morning." She said as he finally pulled away.

"Yeah you two need to get a room." Ginny said then stood up. "I'll be in the kitchen if anyone needs me or cares." She said then left with Luna behind her.

"Sleep well?" Harry asked as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

"Yes I did actually for once, you?"

"Was the best I slept in three weeks." He said then smiled at her. "Yes I did." He said then she kissed him so he couldn't say anything else.

* * *

When Kira woke up she felt a pair of arms around her waist. She carefully and quickly turned around to see Ryan looking at her.

"How long have you been awake?" Kira asked as he pulled her closer to him.

"About ten minutes." Ryan said then kissed her on the lips and she kissed him back. When they finally broke apart she smiled at him and he smiled back. "Just waiting for you to wake up." He said then let go of her and sat up.

"Oh." She said then sat up as well. "I think I'm gonna go downstairs and let everyone know that I'm alive." Kira said then stood up and Ryan stood up with her.

"I'll come with you." He said then grabbed her hand. She looked at him for a moment then started to walk downstairs with Ryan right at her side. "Looks like no one else is up." Ryan said then they walked in the living room to find Harry and Hermione kissing each other and it looked like they weren't going to stop. "Get a room!" Ryan yelled and then they both pulled apart and saw Ryan and Kira standing there. The only thing that surprised them though was that they were holding hands.

"So we hear." Harry said as they both came in and sat down.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kira asked as she leaned back against the couch.

"It means that its not the first time today that we have been told that." Hermione said and Kira smiled at her. "So are you okay from yesterday Kira?" Hermione asked her.

Kira looked at Ryan and he looked at her the she said, "Yeah we talked about it yesterday and everything's fine." She said then Ryan smiled at her and she smiled back at him.

"Well that's good to hear because I was worried when you weren't saying anything yesterday. I thought something happened to a family member or something." Harry said which made her smile even bigger and then the radio came on and one of Hermione's and Kira's favorite songs came on. (**A/N:** It's called This I Swear by Nick Lachey)

You're there by my side  
In every way  
I know that you would not forsake me  
I give you my life  
Would not think twice  
Your love is all I need believe me

I may not say it quite as much as I should  
When I say I love you darling that means for good  
So open up your heart and let me in  
And I will love you 'til forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there  
This I swear

I'm wondering how I ever got by  
Without you in my life to guide me  
Where ever I go the one thing that's true  
Is everything I do I do for you

I may not say it quite as much as I should  
When I say I love you darling that means for good  
So open up your heart and let me in  
And I will love you 'til forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there  
This I swear

So whenever you get there  
Just reach out for me  
I'll never let you down my love

And I will love you 'til forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there  
This I swear

And I will love you 'til forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there  
This I swear

When the song was over Harry said, "You know Kira I was really worried about you yesterday."

"Sorry didn't mean to make you guys worry about me like that."

"Yeah right." Harry said then they both started laughing.

"Hey what's so funny?" Rachel asked as she came in the room with Luna, Ginny, Ron and everyone else that stayed there last night.

"Something you wouldn't understand. It's something me and Kira do that you wont get." Harry said smiling at her.

"Yeah he knows how to cheer me up most of the time with it." Kira said and smiled back at him.

"Oh so how was the date?" Rachel asked as she sat down on the other couch across from them.

"Great everything went just fine." Harry said and then the phone rang.

"Hello Potter residents?" Ryan said as he picked up the phone.

"Yes can you put Hermione on the phone if she's there please?" The male voice said on the other end.

"Sure hold on." He said then held it out in front of him. "Hermione." He said then she took it.

"Potter residents." Harry said.

"What I always wanted to do that." Ryan said and everyone laughed.

"Whatever." Hermione said the put the phone to her ear. "Hello this is Hermione speaking?"

"Hermione." The voice said and then her eyes went really wide.

**A/N:** Sorry about the cliffhanger I didn't want to keep on writing because I been on this computer for about I don't know 5 hours typing and doing other things. It's fun though writing and reading is something I love doing for fun. Please update because the more reviews I get the faster the next chapter gets up.

**Happy Easter To Everyone Reading This!**

JAM


	9. Things just got worse

I dedicate this story to my Uncle Bob who passed away on Sunday March 20th.

Harry's True Love

**Chapter 10 " Things just got worse"**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing that you recognize only Kira, Ryan, Rachel and any other characters I add in later.

**Special Thanks to the following:**

**Artemis, Goddess of the Night:** Thanks for the review and I'm sorry DUI means Driving Under the Influence or drugs or alcohol. What I told you was DWI. I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry about that because I sometimes get them mixed up.

**Lucivar:** Thanks for the reviews. I know wizards can't drive but they can now. I'm also sorry about mixing up DUI and DWI. I also know that Hermione's middle name is Jane I just wanted it to be Ann so sorry if it bothered you. As for your other questions just read and find out. Sorry again.

**Firehunter:** I know you could never hate me, just like I could never hate you and I'm sorry about the cliffhangers. Thanks for the review.

**HarryMione4evr:** Thanks for the review and her is the update that you wanted. Hope you like it.

**Previously in Harry's True Love**

"How about starting off by being my girlfriend?" Harry suggested.

"I'd like that." She said then smiled at him and he smiled back.

"So Hermione, what would you say about joining me to dinner tonight around seven?"

* * *

"What's wrong with Kira?" Harry asked as he noticed that she was sitting on the couch with her head down.

"Don't know really. She's been like that since Seamus brought up Lindsay." Rachel said as she looked at Kira.

"I'm sorry who?" Harry asked confused.

"Lindsay is Ryan's girlfriend." Rachel said then looked at them.

* * *

"This has to do with me doesn't it?" He asked looking at her. "Kira do you like me more then a friend?"

"Why do you care you have Lindsay." She said barely above a whisper but he heard her loud and clear.

"Kira listen to me Lindsay is a great person I'll tell you that…but your different okay. Your not like any other girl." He said as he put his left arm on the other side of her body so he was leaning forward.

"I want to be alone, so can you please leave." She said in a trembling voice but Ryan didn't leave. He just laid down next to her, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. He then put his head on her shoulder and whispered something into her ear. He then out of nowhere, started kissing her neck.

* * *

"Hello Potter residents?" Ryan said as he picked up the phone.

"Yes can you put Hermione on the phone if she's there please?" The male voice said on the other end.

"Sure hold on." He said then held it out in front of him. "Hermione." He said then she took it.

"Potter residents." Harry said.

"What I always wanted to do that." Ryan said and everyone laughed.

"Whatever." Hermione said the put the phone to her ear. "Hello this is Hermione speaking?"

"Hermione." The voice said and then her eyes went really wide.

**And now here is the new chapter**

**Chapter 10 "Things just got worse"**

"Hermione." The male voice said again. Hermione just sat there unable to move. "Hermione are you there?"

"Yes I'm, I'm here." She said then paused as everyone looked at her. "How did you know I was here?"

"Hermione who is that?" Harry asked her because she had a shocked look on her face.

"What do you want?" She asked avoiding Harry's question.

"I'm sorry about everything Mione, I just want you back into my life."

"You had your chance Viktor."

"Please just listen to me. I was an asshole to you okay and I'm sorry…it's just now that your gone I can't do anything right. Hermione I need you back in my life." Viktor begged.

"I don't know…I need sometime to think." Hermione said then looked up at Harry to see a worried look on his face. "Goodbye Viktor." She said then hung up the phone, and handed it back to Ryan who took it. Right before Ryan set the phone down it rang again. "Hello Potter residents, Ryan Adams speaking, may I ask who's calling?"

"Ryan this is Lupin and could you put Harry or Hermione on the phone please?"

"Sure thing…how are you now if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm fine and I'll come by later so we can all talk but for now can you put one of them on."

"Yeah…Hermione, Harry it's for either of you." Ryan said holding it out in front of him. Before Harry had the chance to grab the phone Hermione did and then stood up.

"Hello?"

"Hello Hermione I have some more information for you that will help okay." Lupin said.

"What do you mean by more information?" she asked then Harry stood up.

"What Harry didn't tell you about the last call?"

"What last call?" she said then looked at Harry. "Harry I asked you if they called and you said it was nothing important. What did they tell you?"

"Hermione listen to me I didn't want to worry you." Harry said coming closer but she just backed up.

"Like hell you did." She said then Harry stopped walking. "Your all just the same! Keeping secrets! Lying to people! I can't take it anymore!" She yelled then through the phone at Harry who caught it and Hermione just disappeared.

"Lupin I'm going to have to call you back." Harry said then hung up the phone.

* * *

Hermione reappeared back at home to find it empty. "Viktor?" she called walking through the house looking for him.

"Mione?" He said from behind her and she turned around to see him coming towards her. "Oh thank god your home." He said then hugged her and she hugged him back. "What's wrong honey, why are you crying?"

"Never mind that…I'm sorry I ever left you." She said then he kissed her.

"Come with me Mione." Viktor said then walked up the stairs with her following him.

* * *

"Okay what we want all of you to do is to pair up and look where ever you think she would be." Mad eye said as he stood up. "We won't be able to help you look because we have to do something else…so were leaving this up to you." He said then both him and Lupin left.

"Okay you heard him…Ginny your with me, Neville go with Luna and Rachel, Ron your with Seamus, and Ryan you and Kira will be together." Harry said then paused. "Look anywhere you think she would be. Let's go." He said and then they all left.

* * *

"Viktor where are you going?" Hermione asked as he stood up and started getting dress.

"No where honey…you don't have to worry." He said then laid back down next to her.

"Okay." She said then smiled at him.

* * *

"Harry why couldn't you have just told her about the call?"

"Because I didn't want to worry her that's why." He said as they continued to search the library.

"Well if you would have told her then we wouldn't have to spend the day searching for her now would we?" Ginny said as she turned towards him.

"Well I'm sorry to waist your time Ginny."

"What I never said you were wasting my time and I was just saying…"

"I don't want to hear it Gin." Harry said and then started looking for Hermione again. "Wouldn't Hermione go home?"

"What?"

"Hermione, do you think she went home?"

"Don't know, why do you think she went home?"

"Yeah…but if Krum's there then no."

"Well why don't we look there instead of here."

"Fine but I really think she's here." Harry said then they left.

* * *

"Okay I give up." Ryan said as he sat down in an empty room at the Leaky Caldron. "We looked everywhere." He said as Kira sat down next to him.

"So we just cant give up." She said as he looked at her. "Hermione is somewhere and we will find her."

"Well obviously not today." Ryan said as she stood up.

"Fine I'll look myself since you're so helpless." She said and was about to leave but Ryan just pulled her down and got on top of her. "What are you doing?"

"We have all day to find her." He said then started kissing her neck. "An hour won't hurt anyone." He said as he continued to kiss her neck.

"Ryan…we need to…find Hermione." She said trying to push him off of her. "Ryan?"

"We have all day Kira." He said going further down her neck.

"But you have Lindsay…and she's…she's…your girlfriend…not me." She said then Ryan covered her mouth with his. Once he broke this kiss he looked into her eyes. "Ryan…" She tried to say but he cut her off and kissed her again. This time she didn't try to stop him; she just kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck as he was taking off her shirt.

* * *

"Hermione?" Ginny asked as they appeared in her house. "Are you here?"

"I'll check upstairs and you look down here. If there's a problem just yell." He said as he started walking up the stairs.

"Okay then." She said as she took out her wand and walked out of the room.

"Hermione?" Harry said then walked in a room to find Viktor and Hermione sleeping together. Hermione then woke up and saw Harry standing there with a sad look on his face.

"Harry?" she said and then he walked out of the room. Hermione carefully got out of the bed and put on her clothes as fast as she could. Then walked out of the room and downstairs to find Harry standing there looking out the window. "Harry?" she said then walked over towards him. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." He said then turned towards her. "But it looks like your fine to me." Harry said as Ginny came in the room. "Let's go Gin." He said as he walked past Hermione who was now crying and over to Ginny.

"Harry wait…" Hermione started to say but they were gone before she could finish. "I love you." She said then fell to the floor crying.

* * *

"Harry why did we have to leave like that when we were suppose to bring her here?" Ginny said as they reappeared in his house. "Harry?"

"She was with him." He said then through everything that was on the table off which made Ginny jump.

"What?"

"She was sleeping in the same bed with him!" He yelled then looked at her.

"Harry are you sure?"

"Yes Ginny, I saw her sleeping next to him naked!" He yelled then looked away from her. "I thought she liked me?"

"She does Harry…"

"Oh yeah, then why the hell did she go off and sleep with him Ginny!" He yelled as Rachel, Luna, Neville, Ron and Seamus appeared.

"I don't know Harry but yelling is not the answer." She said in a clam voice.

"What's going on?" Ron asked them.

"We found Hermione." Harry said.

"Well that's great. Were is she?" Rachel asked as she sat down.

"At home with her husband." Ginny said as she saw Harry turn towards her.

"What!" Ron yelled. "Why didn't you get her out of there!"

"Because she was sleeping next to him." Harry said in a nasty voice.

"Like just sleeping, sleeping or was she naked?" Seamus asked.

"Naked." Harry said. "And I was the one who found her like that!" Harry yelled and he looked at them.

"Okay Harry just claim down." Luna said as she sat down. "We are going to get her out of there."

"What's the point? She's happy again."

"No Harry, she was happy with you." Ron said as he walked towards him. "When she was with you that would have been the happiest I have ever saw her in six years."

"I agree with him Harry." Ginny said as she walked towards him. "She is happier with you then Krum."

"Then why would she go off and have sex with him?"

"Maybe she's confused Harry. I mean girls do stupid things sometimes." Rachel said.

"Buy why him of all people?" Harry asked as he sat down.

"Because I'm married to him Harry." Hermione said standing in the middle of the room. "And I'm sorry…I was just so confused and angry at the same time. I didn't know what to do." She said walking towards him.

"Hermione I'm sorry about the call I just didn't want to worry you and…" He was cut off from saying anything else as she placed her hand to his mouth.

"You shouldn't be the one apologizing…it should be me." Hermione said then removed her hand. "I should never have blown up on you like that. I was just mad that you didn't tell me. I think I was mad at myself more then you."

"What? But Hermione you asked me if it was anything important and I said no. I lied to you."

"Yeah I know you did Harry but you just wanted to help me…and you did."

"How did I help you if you just went back to him?"

"Because I finally realized that I don't love him anymore." She said then looked him in the eye. "I love you Harry. I just wanted you to know that before I leave."

"Leave…where are you going?"

"Scotland." She said as she looked away from him. "My work wants me to transfer. It's up to me if I want to go or not but I think it would give me a chance to live a normal life."

"Hermione don't go."

"Harry I have to get away from Viktor."

"Hermione you don't have to go that far away." Luna told her. "We don't want you to go."

"Please stay Hermione." Harry said looking her in the eye.

"Why would you want me to stay?"

"Because I love you Hermione." Harry said. "That should be enough." He said then leaned forward and kissed her.

"I love you too Harry." She said once he broke the kiss.

"Then stay." He asked her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Stay with me." (**A/N:** I want to leave it here but some of you would kill me, so I'll keep going.)

"Harry…"

"Please Hermione, I don't want you to go." He said putting his forehead on hers. Everyone else just said nothing. They just watched them, not moving a soul.

"I guess I can tell them I changed my mind." Hermione said and he smiled. "Yes I'll stay." She said then kissed him.

* * *

"Ryan?" Kira said as he pulled her closer to him.

"Yeah." He asked wrapping his arms around her sweaty body.

"I think we should get going?" She asked as she lifted herself off of him a little to look at his eyes.

"Kira." He said then sighed. "Do you regret what we did?" He asked avoiding her question.

"No…I don't think so." She said looking away from him.

"What do you mean you don't think so?"

"I mean you have a girlfriend Ryan…and we…we just had sex and everything." She said then looked at him. "Right now I'm kind of confused but no I don't regret what we did." Kira said then rolled off of him. "Ryan listen…" She started to say but Ryan cut her off by kissing her.

"You don't have to say anything." He said as he pulled their bodies together and started to kiss her neck again with her closing her eyes.

* * *

"Hey where's kira and Ryan?" Hermione asked as she broke the kiss for air.

"Don't know actually. They're probably still looking for you. Maybe I should call Ryan and tell him that you're here." Harry said.

"Yeah maybe you should." Ginny said handing him the phone.

"Okay." He said. "Wait, what was his number again?" he said as he turned on the phone.

"(656) 259-1588." Ginny said as he punched in the numbers.

"Thanks." He said as it started ringing.

"Hello." Ryan said out of breath.

"Hi Ryan, we found her." Harry said.

"Really…wh-where?"

"At her house but she's here now…Ryan what are you doing?" Harry asked him as he heard a moan.

"What?"

"What are you doing and where's Kira?"

"Werefineandthanksforcalling." Ryan said really fast then hung up the phone.

"Okay." Harry said really slow then hung up the phone. "That's not your usual conversation."

"What…and why was Ryan talking so loud?" Hermione asked since she was sitting on his lap.

"Well let's just say that Ryan and Kira are busy at the moment."

Harry said then Hermione looked at him.

"What?"

"I thought he had a girlfriend?" Ron said. "Lindsay right…or did he end it with her?"

"No Ron, he didn't break up with her…"

"Then wouldn't that mean he's cheating on her?" Seamus asked.

"Yeah and well your at least lucky you couldn't hear what was going on every time he would pause." Harry said then set the phone down on the table.

"Yeah I guess your right," Seamus said. "Dam he's one lucky guy."

"What?" Luna said.

"Well see he has two girlfriends, and well one of them he's sagging senseless and the other has no idea what he's doing."

"Shut up Ron." Hermione said as she stood up. "You guys are so immature."

"Yeah and I don't think that Kira is his girlfriend you know." Rachel said as she stood up and walked over to Hermione.

"So he's at least getting something." Neville said as he looked at Ginny.

"Okay, well how about a game or something until they return." Ron said when he noticed that Neville was talking to Ginny.

"What do you have in mind?" Luna asked as she walked over to him.

"I don't know how about…scrabble or something."

"Okay…scrabble is fine." Hermione said as she sat down on the floor along with Ron and Luna. "Anyone else playing?" She asked as they summoned the game.

"Sure." Harry said then got up and sat down next to her. Eventually they all were playing which made it difficult since there were only six players. So they just played the game in partners. Harry and Hermione, Ron and Luna, Neville and Ginny, Seamus, Luna, and Rachel.

About and hour later they finally finished the game and Hermione and Harry won. When they started putting it away Ryan and Kira appeared in the middle of the room. "Hey you played scrabble without me!" Kira yelled. "How could you guys."

"Well it's about time you two got here." Harry said then stood up. "And what was with the noises on the other end when I called?"

"Nothing that concerns you." Kira said then walked over to Hermione and sat down next to her.

"Well hi Kira, have fun?" Hermione said and they both smiled.

"Yeah and are you okay from earlier?"

"Yeah we already made up even though I did something's at home with Viktor…that I wish I wouldn't have done."

"Oh." Kira said. "Well at least we have you back." She said then hugged her.

**A/N:** Hey everyone please review and tell me what you think. I really want to know. Thanks and new reviews are always welcome.

JAM


	10. One Month Later

I dedicate this story to my Uncle Bob who passed away on Sunday March 20th.

Harry's True Love

**Chapter 11 "One Month Later"**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing that you recognize only Kira, Ryan, Rachel and any other characters I add in later.

**Special Thanks to the Following:**

**Lucivar:** Yeah I know it's been so long since we last talked. Lol. Yes I love that Harry and Hermione are together now. As for Ryan and Krum they are not all that much alike because Ryan doesn't have like 5 girlfriends at once. You'll just have to read it and see. Thanks for everything.

**danrad820:** Thanks for the review and yes the chapters are coming up a lot this week since I'm on spring break and don't have to worry about school or homework.

**missradcliffe:** Thanks for the review and no this is not the end of the story. And as for the thing about Harry and Hermione you'll just have to see. Sorry about the spelling and I will go back and fix it.

**Artemis, Goddess of the Night:** Thanks and here's the next chapter.

**Insanely-Hot-4-U:** Thanks for the review!

**HarryMione4evr:** Thank you for reviewing and sorry your bored.

**Previously in Harry's True Love**

"What last call?" she said then looked at Harry. "Harry I asked you if they called and you said it was nothing important. What did they tell you?"

"Hermione listen to me I didn't want to worry you." Harry said coming closer but she just backed up.

"Like hell you did." She said then Harry stopped walking. "Your all just the same! Keeping secrets! Lying to people! I can't take it anymore!" She yelled then through the phone at Harry who caught it and Hermione just disappeared.

* * *

"Viktor where are you going?" Hermione asked as he stood up and started getting dress.

"No where honey…you don't have to worry." He said then laid back down next to her.

"Okay." She said then smiled at him.

* * *

"Fine I'll look myself since you're so helpless." She said and was about to leave but Ryan just pulled her down and got on top of her. "What are you doing?"

"We have all day to find her." He said then started kissing her neck. "An hour won't hurt anyone." He said as he continued to kiss her neck.

"Ryan…we need to…find Hermione." She said trying to push him off of her. "Ryan?"

"We have all day Kira." He said going further down her neck.

* * *

"Harry?" she said then walked over towards him. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." He said then turned towards her. "But it looks like your fine to me." Harry said as Ginny came in the room. "Let's go Gin." He said as he walked past Hermione who was now crying and over to Ginny.

"Harry wait…" Hermione started to say but they were gone before she could finish. "I love you." She said then fell to the floor crying.

* * *

"Please stay Hermione." Harry said looking her in the eye.

"Why would you want me to stay?"

"Because I love you Hermione." Harry said. "That should be enough." He said then leaned forward and kissed her.

"I love you too Harry." She said once he broke the kiss.

"Then stay." He asked her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Stay with me."

* * *

"Hey you played scrabble without me!" Kira yelled. "How could you guys."

"Well it's about time you two got here." Harry said then stood up. "And what was with the noises on the other end when I called?"

"Nothing that concerns you." Kira said then walked over to Hermione and sat down next to her.

"Well hi Kira, have fun?" Hermione said and they both smiled.

"Yeah and are you okay from earlier?"

"Yeah we already made up even though I did something's at home with Viktor…that I wish I wouldn't have done."

"Oh." Kira said. "Well at least we have you back." She said then hugged her.

**And now here is the new chapter**

**Chapter 11 "One Month Later"**

"Well Miss. Evans," The doctor said stepping back into her office after gathering the results of the tests she had preformed. "I think I've solved the riddle of your sickness."

"And?" Kira said nervously.

"You're one month pregnant." Kira nodded her head solemnly, her worst fears confirmed. Ryan and her never even used protection since they thought nothing of the consequences. She knew she was pregnant; she was two weeks late on her period and couldn't stop feeling nauseous. "Are you alright Miss. Evans?"

"I'm alright, I knew that was coming."

"But you're not happy about it."

"Yes I am…it's just a complicated situation."

"And the father?"

"Oh the father will be fine about it…I think, once I tell him."

"You two aren't..."

"Involved? No, but he's a friend."

"Well that's good news." Kira nodded, it was good news and she knew it was true. Ryan wouldn't be upset at her or deny that he was the father. He might be a little upset since he was with Lindsay more now then he was before, but Kira herself was a little upset so she wouldn't hold that against him. The doctor gave Kira medication to take to help her sleep better at night and she helped her make an appointment for the next month.

When Kira got home from the doctors she found Hermione in her House. She was just sitting there reading a book. Wouldn't surprise her though since Hermione loves reading. It looked like she was reading Hogwarts a History. What is that now like her one-hundredth time now? When she looked up she smiled, closed the book and then stood up. She was wearing a simple sundress with a white sweater and shoes.

"Hey finally." Hermione said as she hugged her. "How long does it take you to go to the movie store?" she said then let go of her. "I only called you two hours ago telling you what movie to get and that I would be here in five minutes."

"Sorry I had to do something else." Kira said then handed her the movie. "Here is the movie."

"Great I love this movie. Have you ever seen it?" Hermione said as she went to the DVD player and put it in. "And what's in the bag?"

"No I've never seen 'The Notebook' but I heard it was good." Kira said then paused. "Hermione I have to tell you something." She said then sat down on the couch. Hermione stood up from the floor and walked over to her. She sat down and looked at Kira with a confused look on her face.

"What's wrong Kira…and what's in the bag?"

"There's just medicine in the bag…but there's something else I want to tell you before we start the movie." Kira said then set the bag down on the table.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Do you remember about a month ago when you left and we were all looking for you?"

"Yeah how could I forget that was the day I told Harry that I loved him. Why?"

"Okay…do you remember when Harry called looking for us?"

"Yeah that was when you and Ryan were getting it on." Hermione said then laughed. "If you're in love with him girl just tell him, not me."

"No it's not that Hermione…I'm, I'm pregnant." Kira said and Hermione had a shocked look on her face. "Hermione?"

"I'm sorry your what?"

"One month pregnant."

"Well that's great honey. Congratulations!" Hermione said then hugged her. "Your going to make a great mother Kira, you really are." She said then let go of her to find Kira crying. "What's wrong?"

"I can't tell Ryan." She said as Hermione grabbed her hand. "He's with Lindsay, and has been with her for over one year now. I don't want one stupid thing to ruin his relationship with her."

"Hey Kira having a baby is not stupid. It's great and wonderful." Hermione said trying to comfort her. "If I were you I'd tell Ryan because he has the right to know since he is the father."

"I know…let's just watch the movie." Kira said trying to change the subject.

"Okay." Hermione said then pressed play. They both sat there in silence until the movie was over. Or at least till when ever they fell asleep. When morning came they both woke up to find pretty much everyone in Kira's house including Ryan and Lindsay. Hermione had her head against the arm of the couch with a pillow in-between for comfort. Kira on the other had been lying on Hermione's side with her legs up on the couch.

"Well good morning sleepy heads." Harry said as he lifted up Kira's legs and sat down. Kira sat up and put her legs on the floor and looked at the clock, which read ten thirty.

"What are you guys all doing here?" Hermione asked as she stood up and stretched.

"Well when you two didn't show at nine like you said you would we got worried." Ron said as he looked at them both. "We didn't go through any of your things so don't worry. But I'm just curious, what's in the bag?" Ron said pointing to the bag on the table. Kira immediately grabbed the bag and stood up.

"Something that's none of you business." Kira said then started to feel sick to her stomach from standing so fast. "I'll be back." She said then started to walk upstairs to the bathroom in her room. Hermione noticed where she was going and excused her self and went up after her.

"So what do you guys want to do now since everyone's together?" Ron asked as Lindsay sat down.

"Don't know." Luna said as she stood up. "Why do you think Hermione followed Kira upstairs to the bathroom?"

"Don't really know, but yeah that is kind of weird." Rachel said as they were coming downstairs. "Why did you two go to the bathroom together?"

"I didn't." Hermione lied. "I went to see something that Kira told me about yesterday."

"Right." Harry said slowly as she sat down in his lap. "Tell you later." She said so only he could hear her.

"Okay." He whispered back.

"Hi Lindsay how are you?" Hermione asked as Kira sat down next to her.

"I'm good, and you?"

"Great." Hermione said then paused while looking at kira then back at Lindsay. "So tell me you two how's the relationship going?"

"Who are you talking to dear?"

"Oh sorry Ryan, Lindsay how is everything?"

"Couldn't be any better." Ryan said as he stood behind her looking at kira with a worried face since she didn't look so good. "Kira are you all right?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She said with everyone looking at her.

"You don't look fine." Ron said. "Maybe you should lay down or something?"

"Here." Hermione said as she stood up. "Lean back and you can put your legs up on Harry." She said as Kira leaned back. Hermione grabbed her legs and put them up. Harry then rested his hands on her feet and looked at her. Hermione then had her sit up for a second so she could sit down, then had her lay back down so her head was in Hermione's lap. "There now how do you feel?"

"Horrible." Kira said then looked up at her. "This isn't helping me at all Hermione."

"Well I can't think of anything that will since I never been…never mind." She said really fast and pretty much everyone in the room had a confused look on her face.

"Oh my god!" Rachel yelled as she stood up. "Is she?"

"Yeah." Hermione said as Rachel walked over to them.

"Well I can help you there." She said then grabbed her hand. "Come with me sweetie and I'll help you." Rachel said as Kira stood up. She trusted Rachel since she after all was married and had a kid of her own. Her husband Owen who she married two years ago was at home with Katie, there two-year-old daughter. As they were both leaving the room everyone was watching them.

"Okay what the hell does that mean. Is she?" Seamus asked once they were gone.

"Don't know I'm not a girl." Ron said then looked at Hermione. "Hermione what do you know?"

"I think I'll be upstairs if anyone needs me." Hermione said then ran upstairs after them.

"Okay then." Ron said turning back to everyone.

Two hours later Hermione was walking around Hogsmeade with Harry when Ryan joined them. "Hey is everything all right with Kira?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself." Hermione said then pointed in front of her. Ryan looked at the spot she pointed at and he saw Kira.

"Okay." He said then left and started walking towards her. "Hey how are you doing?" He asked once he was standing by her. She turned around and saw Ryan standing there alone.

"I'm fine." She said then looked around. "Where's Lindsay?"

"She's in a store looking for something." Ryan said as he leaned against the wall, facing her. "So earlier today you didn't look good, are you sure your okay?"

"Yes but there's something I should tell you."

"What's that?"

"Ryan there you are…hi Kira." Lindsay said as she came up to them. "Ready?"

"Yeah…what was it that you were going to tell me?"

"Nothing…never mind it's not that important." She lied as she saw how happy they both looked.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah just go and have fun." She said then they both left. Right after they left Hermione and Harry came over to her.

"Well?" Hermione said excited.

"Well what?"

"Did you tell him about you being pregnant?"

"Yeah why don't you tell the whole world Hermione?"

"I already know." Harry told her. "Don't worry I'm not going to tell anyone…but your telling Ryan."

"So did you?"

"No…he looked to happy and I can't do this to Ryan or Lindsay for that matter."

"Kira you have to tell him. He has the right to know."

"I will eventually." She said and they both just looked at her. "I'll tell him tomorrow."

"Okay well we have to get going so bye Kira." Hermione said then hugged her.

"Bye." She said as they walked away.

"So what now?" Hermione said as they were walking hand in hand down hogsmade.

"How about we just go home for now?" Harry suggested looking in her eyes and then smiled.

"Okay." She said then smiled. Once they were at Harry's house they noticed that there was broken glass on the floor. Harry took out his wand and told Hermione to wait there. He started walking around the house to make sure it was safe. When he was going to go upstairs he heard Hermione scream and then a crash. Harry took off running as fast as he could. When he got in the room where she was he saw Viktor on top of her strangling her.

"_EXPELLELLIARUMS!" _Harry yelled and Viktor went flying off of her. Harry immediately ran to her and crouched down. He noticed that she was unconscious and that she was barley breathing. Harry carefully picked her up and grabbed his wand then disappeared. He reappeared at the hospital for wizards and witches. When they did appear about three doctors ran to Harry.

"Mr. Potter bring what happened, and follow us." One of the doctor's said and they started to walk.

"Her ex-husband attacked her at my place." Harry said then laid her down on a bed.

"Mr. Potter we need you to leave the room. You can wait in the waiting room for now." One of the doctors said pushing him out of the room as the other doctors worked on her. About five minutes later the doctor came back and said to follow him.

"Is she okay?" Harry asked nervously.

"Well right now she in a coma and well…she's pregnant Mr. Potter."

"How long has she been pregnant?"

"About two maybe three weeks." The doctor told him as they walked into the room. The doctors left the room so he could be alone with her. Harry walked to the side of her bed and then sat down. Two to three weeks he thought as he looked at her. It couldn't be Krum's I mean she left him a month ago he thought again. Then it downed on him that just about three weeks ago they had sex. "Oh my god. I'm going to be a father." Harry said out loud as Kira, Ryan, Luna, Ron, Ginny, Rachel, Seamus, Neville and her parents walked in the room.

"What?" Ryan asked Harry.

"Hermione's pregnant and I'm the father." Harry said as he looked at them. "She's in a coma…and Krum put her in it." He said as her parents walked up to the bed.

"Let me get this straight Hermione's pregnant?" Rachel asked Harry.

"Yeah about three weeks."

"Well lucky you Harry." Ryan said then paused. "You at least get to start a family now." Ryan said making Kira look at him. Did he actually want kids and to settle down. She thought but all of the sudden she couldn't think straight and she collapsed falling to the ground.

"KIRA!" Rachel screamed then bent down next to her just a doctor ran in the room. "Help!" She screamed then the doctor ran over to her.

"What happened?" He asked as he picked her up and set her down on the other bed in the same room.

"We were just talking and then she collapsed."

"Okay." Owen said then hooked her up to the machines.

"Owen if your working then where's Katie?" Rachel asked then Katie walked in the room wearing a doctor's coat and then over to her parents. "Katie honey…what are you doing?"

"Helping daddy." She said as Rachel picked her up.

"Really? Aren't you a little young to be a doctor?"

"Hey put my helper down." Owen demanded as he turned to them. Rachel then put her down and then walked to her husband.

"Thought you were off today?" She asked as she kissed him.

"Had to come in since so many people called in sick." He said once he broke the kiss. "And that's why Katie's here because I didn't have time to take her to her grandparents…but I don't mind."

"Okay well is Kira going to be all right?"

"Yeah she just fainted but I want to make sure that's all so I'm going to run some tests, okay."

"Okay." Rachel said then sat down. "Wow two in one day…this sucks."

"Tell me about it." Ryan said then sat down next to Rachel. "Cute kid."

"Thanks." She said as they both looked at Katie. "Yeah she wants to be a doctor when she gets older. Just like her daddy. Kind of scary though." Rachel said and then laughed along with Ryan.

"Yeah I think I know what you mean." Ryan said as Owen left the room.

"Okay." Ron said standing still. "That was weird. Anyway so your saying Krum did this to her?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to kill him." Ron said as he walked up to Hermione.

"You're not killing anyone Ronald." Mr. Granger said as he looked at him. "Can you at least stop talking about death until my daughter wakes up?" He said then Ron got very quiet. "Thank you." He said then Owen walked in the room just as Kira started to wake up again.

"Kira are you okay?" Rachel asked as she stood up and sat on the bed.

"What happened?" She asked as she sat up.

"You fainted." Ryan said as stood up and Owen walked over to her.

"You okay Kira?" Owen asked her as he went to the other side of the bed.

"Yeah I'm fine, why?"

"Well one I'm just asking because it's my job here." He said then paused. "And well your pregnant." He said then her eyes got really wide. "Kira?"

"Yes…I know that already." She said looking at Rachel.

"Just making sure…who is the father if you don't mind me asking?"

"How far is she?" Ryan asked looking at Kira.

"One month." Was Owen reply.

"Kira…"

"I know and I was going to tell you I just couldn't." She said with panic in her voice.

"So that's what you were going to tell me back in Hogsmade?"

"Yes but Lindsay came up and I couldn't because you two looked so happy together."

"Kira." He said then sat down next to her. "Me and Lindsay broke up three week ago and are just good friends now. You should have told me when you found out."

"Well I only found out yesterday Ryan."

"Oh."

"Yeah…and why did you break up with Lindsay?"

"It just didn't feel right. I mean I'm dating her but I just can't stop thinking about you." He said looking at her. "And besides I was going to ask you out too."

"That's lovely now and everything." Ron said looking at them. "But she's pregnant too?"

"Yes Ron." They all said together.

"Wow then that means two babies in a row. Sweet."

"Yeah well maybe for you." Kira said looking at him. "Do you know what kind of pain we will be in while your busy laughing you head off?"

"No and that's a good thing."

"Oh shut up already Ronald…and congratulations you two." Mrs. Granger said then looked back at her daughter. "I just hope you wake up soon."

**A/N:** don, don, don. I know I'm evil, sorry guys. But the next chapter should be up soon so don't worry. You know what to do R&R everyone!

**Questions for you to answer for me:**

What do you want to happen with Krum?

What should happen with Hermione?

Do you want Kira and Ryan to stay together? If not should Ryan go back to Lindsay?

**Thanks and new reviewers are always welcome. **

JAM


	11. No

I dedicate this story to my Uncle Bob who passed away on Sunday March 20th.

Harry's True Love

**Chapter 12 "NO!"**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing that you realize only Ryan, Kira, Rachel, Lindsay, Owen, Katie and anyone else I add in later.

**A/N:** I give a lot of credit to Lucivar who is helping me with this. Thanks so much. Love ya.

**Special Thanks to the Following:**

**Lucivar:** Thank you and I give you credit for helping me. Thank you so, so, so, so much. Look I'm sorry, I don't really hate Draco and Severus. There not my favorite but I do like them. Thanks for giving me suggestions. You'll just have to see if I used them or not. I'm sorry I ruined it but Ryan and Lindsay…just read to see what I have done. Thank you for reviewing and everything else! lol.

**HarryMione4evr:** Yeah I agree. He should get hit by a bus that would be hilarious. I don't know about the whole thing with her forgetting who she is. Well about the rest of what you wrote…you'll just have to read and find out. Thanks for the review.

**pottercrazy44:** I will don't worry and thank you for reviewing.

**danrad820:** Thank you for reviewing and Hermione may come out of the coma you never know. The rest just read and you'll see. lol you skipped a chapter.

**HotBabe9632005:** Thanks for the review and I hoped you had fun in Florida. Lucky! Thanks for the suggestion just read and you'll find out what will happen with Hermione.

**Artemis, Goddess of the Night:** Yes I know, thanks for reviewing. Hermione might wake up you never know. As for Ryan and Kira getting married…just read to find out. Ha-ha.

**EmotionlessNightmare:** Thanks for reviewing. Yes chapter 11 is one month later and yes to you other question too.

**jasmine-lily potter:** Thank you so much for reviewing. As for your questions…Krum will get what's coming. Trust me. Hermione may wake up just read to see along with what will happen between Ryan and Kira.

**ridxwan:** I'm glad you feel that way. No I don't really think I'm going to make Hermione do something suicidal. But anyway thanks for the review.

**CuterPuppy:** Thanks for reviewing. I totally agree Krum has to die. About Hermione waking up you'll just have to read and see. Same goes for Ryan and Kira.

**Hayley:** Thank you for the review and well you'll just have to wait and see.

**Previously in Harry's True Love**

"Well Miss. Evans," The doctor said stepping back into her office after gathering the results of the tests she had preformed. "I think I've solved the riddle of your sickness."

"And?" Kira said nervously.

"You're one month pregnant.

* * *

"There now how do you feel?"

"Horrible." Kira said then looked up at her. "This isn't helping me at all Hermione."

"Well I can't think of anything that will since I never been…never mind." She said really fast and pretty much everyone in the room had a confused look on her face.

"Oh my god!" Rachel yelled as she stood up. "Is she?"

"Yeah." Hermione said as Rachel walked over to them.

* * *

"Ryan there you are…hi Kira." Lindsay said as she came up to them. "Ready?"

"Yeah…what was it that you were going to tell me?"

"Nothing…never mind it's not that important." She lied as she saw how happy they both looked.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah just go and have fun."

* * *

"Is she okay?" Harry asked nervously.

"Well right now she in a coma and well…she's pregnant Mr. Potter."

"How long has she been pregnant?"

"About two maybe three weeks."

* * *

"Kira?"

"I know and I was going to tell you I just couldn't." She said with panic in her voice.

"So that's what you were going to tell me back in Hogsmade?"

"Yes but Lindsay came up and I couldn't because you two looked so happy together."

"Kira." He said then sat down next to her. "Me and Lindsay broke up three weeks ago and are just good friends now. You should have told me when you found out."

**And now here is the new chapter**

**Chapter 12 "NO!"**

Three days later and Hermione was still in the coma. The doctor's don't think she is going to come out of it. Well that's at least what they told them yesterday. Their Hermione lies on the bed really close to death with Harry right by her side holding onto her hand. Silent tears run down his face as he watches the love of his life slip away slowly. Her parents are on the other side of the bed just sitting there hoping and praying that she will come out of it. No one is saying anything. The room is really quiet with just the sound of the machine echoing throughout the entire room. They sent everyone else home since only immediate family was aloud in there. The only reason Harry was aloud in was because Mr. And Mrs. Granger told the doctors that they wanted him there, so they let him stay. Harry just couldn't stop thinking about that night. It seemed just like yesterday to him and no matter what he did, he just couldn't get it out of his mind. If only I would have taken her with me instead of leaving her there alone. Then she wouldn't be here right now; she wouldn't be so close to death. She would be out with Harry just having fun or talking with one of her friends laughing so much and so hard. Harry just wanted to kill Krum for this. He wouldn't be able to live without her no matter how hard he tried. He couldn't move on because her presence would haunt him forever. All he wanted was to see her smile one more time. To hear her laugh one more time. To hear her say his name one more time. But most importantly he wanted to tell her that he loved her, and hear her say I love you too, Harry. But now more than ever that would most likely not happen.

He was blaming himself for this, which he shouldn't do and he knew that; he just didn't care. Every time he would close his eyes he would see something different. But every time he would see Hermione. He couldn't get her scream out of his head and most likely wouldn't until he hears her say something. He really wanted to hold her and have her kiss him like she used to. The one thing he wants more then ever is for her to wake up and come back to him.

"Harry you should go home and get some sleep." Mr. Granger said looking at Harry, since he never left her side since day one, or slept for that matter.

"I'm not tired." Harry lied, still looking at Hermione.

"You should eat or something then." Mrs. Granger said to him.

"I'm not hungry and I want to be here for her when she wakes up." He said still not looking at them. He just couldn't for some reason and he didn't know why. He felt miserable. He really didn't want to do anything or actually feel like doing anything. The only thing he did feel like doing was going up to Krum and killing him, but he would wait. Oh yeah, he would definitely wait to do that. He would make him wish he was never born when he gets done with him. He probably wouldn't kill him. No. Worse. He would make him feel pain. He didn't care how long it took but one way or another; he was defiantly going to hurt him.

"Okay Harry, but don't make us worry about you, too," Mr. Granger said as he stood up. "I'm going to get some coffee does anyone want anything?"

"Sure I'll have the same." Mrs. Granger said. "Harry dear what would you like?"

"I guess I'll have the same." He said so they would get off his back a little.

"Okay be right back." Mr. Granger said then left the room.

* * *

Kira was out walking in Diagon Alley to keep her mind off of things. She felt sad and horrible. It mostly had to do with the fact that Hermione won't make it, but the other part has to do with her being pregnant. She hasn't seen Ryan since she told him and was starting to think that maybe after all he didn't want her. That just made her mad. Yes, it's probably her fault too, but she tried stopping him but eventually gave in. Like pretty quick. She hated herself for that because she normally doesn't do things like that. So now she's just walking around Diagon Alley but then stops suddenly. There in front of her stands Ryan and Lindsay. He told her they were only friends now so she wasn't worried. When she starts to come up to them she sees Lindsay kiss him on the lips. This wasn't just a regular kiss no she was using tongue. Kira stopped dead in her tracks and watched them kiss. She was in shock but when they stopped she went up to them pretending she didn't see anything. Ryan was surprised to see her. Ever since she told him about her being pregnant he had been avoiding her. He was just confused and didn't know which way to go. With Kira or with Lindsay.

"Hey," Kira said with a smile on her face. "What are you two up too?"

"Nothing much," Lindsay said. "I'm sorry about Hermione and I hope she wakes up soon."

"Don't we all," She said looking at Ryan. "Can I talk to you alone Ryan?"

"Sure," He said looking at her. "Be right back," Ryan told Lindsay then left with Kira going down a small alley. "What's up?"

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Kira said facing him.

"I'm not avoiding you, Kira." He said as he leaned against the wall.

"Oh yeah, then what the hell would you call it?" She said starting to get pissed off.

"Kira I'm just confused right now. You tell me that you're pregnant and you expect me to drop everything and be with you?"

"I thought you told me that you and Lindsay were over?"

"We are Kira." He said coming towards her.

"Oh really then why the hell was your tongue practically down her throat? Huh Ryan? I saw everything, I'm not blind and I'm most certainly not stupid!" She yelled as she backed away from him.

"Kira it's not like that."

"Then what? Tell me Ryan, what is it?" She said crying now.

"Kira," He said then looked around. "Let's talk about this later okay?"

"It's always later with you Ryan! You know what I can raze this baby without you for all I care. Just tell me one thing."

"What's that?" He said barley above a whisper.

"Was it all just about sex for you?" She said with silent tears coming down her face. "Because it wasn't for me."

"Kira"

"Answer the question." She said. "I want to know." She said in a shaky voice.

"I don't know Kira…but no not really."

"Yeah…what do you mean by not really? So it was just for sex wasn't it Ryan? Just tell me the truth." She said with more tears coming down her face. Ryan walked up to her and she backed up into the wall. So he went the rest of the way forward and put his arms on either side of her head.

"Fine…at first it was just about the sex," He said then looked her in the eyes. "But the second time that wasn't it Kira. I didn't care about the sex…I care about you."

"Yeah right."

"Kira you can think anything you want but I'm not lying to you."

"Whatever Ryan, I'm sick of people lying to me. I really like you and everything but I think I can manage without you. I don't need your help raising this child. I can do it by myself and if I have to I can have my parents help me." She said then pushed her way past him and walked away from him.

"KIRA!" He yelled after her but she started running. Ryan didn't want this to happen. Why does everything have to be so complicated? He really wanted to be with her and help her raise there child. When he was younger he wanted to date her but he kept telling himself that she only likes you as a friend. But now he can't. She pretty much told him that she liked him. Without thinking about anything else he ran after her not looking back or stopping by Lindsay. He ran right past her and after the women he truly loves.

* * *

"Here you go Harry." Mr. Granger said as he handed him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks," He said then took a drink but trying not to burn himself. "I just want her to wake up." Harry said looking at them for the first time and they were shocked.

"We know Harry…we all do." Mrs. Granger said with tears finally forming in her eyes. "I just want my baby to be all right and come back to us." She said letting the tears fall down her face.

"It's hard isn't it?" Harry said. "Not knowing what's going to happen next?"

"All the time." Mr. Granger replied putting a hand on his wife's back. "We just didn't think that this would happen to her. That he would go that far after the divorce."

"No one did." Harry responded as Owen walked into the room with Katie.

"How is she?" He asked coming towards the bed.

"The same since the last time you asked us." Mr. Granger said looking at him.

"Just tell me something Owen." Harry said then he looked at him. "Is there at least a small chance that she will live?"

Owen sighed then sat down next to Harry. "No not likely but if are lucky she will try and pull out of it on her own. There's nothing we can do for her. It's up to her now." He said looking at Harry then Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Then he looked back at Harry. "Harry there is something you should know?"

"What's that?" He asked with tears coming down his face.

"Yesterday when we came to get some more test results. We found that the baby…didn't make it." Owen said then paused. "I'm sorry Harry." He said then stood up with Harry crying even more. Just when he was going to leave them the machine went off. They looked at it and there was just a straight line running across it. Owen yelled for help and then ran towards the bed as some of the doctors forced Harry, Mr. and Mrs. Granger out of the room. The other doctors got the C-G-C machine ready. They had it ready and Owen put the paddles to her chest. It didn't work. They tried again but still nothing. Harry and her parents fought against the doctors and ran back into the room. They were all crying really hard. The doctors were going to take them out but didn't. They let them watch this horrible seen happen right in front of them. Hermione wasn't going to come back. Harry just stood there crying to death as they were trying to bring her back.

"Hermione!" He finally yelled as the doctors were still trying. Her parents were crying too but not like Harry. They tried to comfort him but it didn't help them at all as they watch there only daughter slip away. Owen tried one last time and then they finally got a heart beat. Hermione was alive. She was breathing again. She slowly opened her eyes and then called out Harry's name. Harry immediately ran to her side and grabbed her hand "I'm here Hermione." He said as he looked into her beautiful chocolate eyes. He felt relieved to hear her voice again and to see her beautiful eyes looking into his own. "I'm here." He repeated as her parents came forward.

"Were going to do some tests to make sure she's all right now." One of the many doctors said as he came forward and then took some blood. He walked out of the room with the other doctors and Owen looked at them.

"Hey Hermione," He said then they helped her into a sitting position then she looked at him. "You really know how to scare people." He said then walked out of the room.

"Harry?" She said his name again and Harry loved it.

"Yeah Hermione?"

"I love you." She said then smiled at him and he smiled back as he sat down next to her on the bed.

"Love you too, love." He replied as her parents smiled.

"Mom, dad?" She said then looked at them. "I'm so sorry I should have listened to you about Viktor. You were right."

"We didn't want to be right honey." Her mom said then smiled at her. "Right now were all just glad you're back with us." She said with some tears falling down her face. Harry put his arm around her and she leaned against his chest. Just as the radio in the building started to play a song. (**A/N:** It's called Like a Prayer by Madonna).

Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone  
I hear you call my name  
And it feels like home

When you call my name it's like a little prayer  
I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there  
In the midnight hour I can feel your power  
Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there

I hear your voice, it's like an angel sighing  
I have no choice, I hear your voice  
Feels like flying  
I close my eyes, oh God I think I'm falling  
Out of the sky, I close my eyes  
Heaven help me

When you call my name its like a little prayer  
I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there  
In the midnight hour I can feel your power  
Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there

Like a child you whisper softly to me  
You're in control just like a child  
Now I'm dancing  
Its like a dream, no end and no beginning  
You're here with me, it's like a dream  
Let the choir sing

When you call my name it's like a little prayer  
I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there  
In the midnight hour I can feel your power  
Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there

When you call my name it's like a little prayer  
I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there  
In the midnight hour I can feel your power  
Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there

Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone  
I hear you call my name  
And it feels like home

Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there  
Just like a muse to me  
You are a mystery  
Just like a dream, you are not what you seem  
Just like prayer  
No choice  
Your voice can take me there

Just like a prayer  
I'll take you there  
It's like a dream to me

Just like a prayer  
I'll take you there  
It's like a dream to me

Just like a prayer  
I'll take you there  
It's like a dream to me

Just like a prayer  
I'll take you there  
It's like a dream to me

Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there  
Just like a muse to me  
You are a mystery  
Just like a dream, you are not what you seem  
Just like prayer  
No choice  
Your voice can take me there

Just like a prayer  
I'll take you there  
It's like a dream to me

Just like a prayer  
I'll take you there  
It's like a dream to me

Just like a prayer  
I'll take you there  
It's like a dream to me

* * *

"Kira!" Ryan yelled as he was running after her. She was running away from him as fast as she could with tears falling down her face. She was just about to turn the corner when someone ran into her and she fell backwards. Ryan caught her before she hit the ground. It was actually a good thing because she could have given herself a miscarriage. Ryan stood her up and he had her pressed against his chest. "Are you okay?" He asked as he let go and she turned towards him. When she did he saw that she was crying. "Kira are you okay?"

"Why did you do that?"

"What?"

"Come after me and then catch me?"

"Kira I didn't want you to fall and hurt yourself." He said then looked into her eyes. "And I came after you because I realized now more then ever that I'm in love with you." Ryan said then got down on one knee. Her eyes went really wide as he grabbed her left hand and held a box out in front of him. "Kira Jennifer Evans, will you do me the honor by becoming my wife?" He asked her and the people around them stopped to watch with smiles on there faces. Kira looked at him then at the ring. It was beautiful. It was a diamond ring with three diamonds in the front. She didn't know for sure but the diamonds on the ring looked real. She looked back at Ryan. He was waiting for her answer. Then she said the one thing that she has been dying to say. "Yes." She said then he stood up and kissed her. He took the ring out of the box as the people watching started clapping and put it on her finger. What he didn't know was that Lindsay ran after him and saw the whole thing with silent tears coming down her face. She was really mad when he broke it off with her, but was at least happy when he said that they could stay friends. It was hard for her though because she still loved him. He knew that but he loved Kira. She slowly walked away leaving them there together. Ryan then kissed her again and this time she kissed him back. When they broke apart he bent down a little and picked up his soon to be wife and then disappeared to the hospital to see if Hermione was any better.

**A/N:** I though it was sad. Did I make it seam like Hermione was going to die? Oh well you all know what to do. R&R and tell me what you thought of this and what you were like while reading.

**Questions for you:**

Should Krum die or just be sent to Azkaban?

Should Harry ask Hermione to marry him?

Thanks again everyone. I will use the ideas you gave me but not all of them. Please review.

JAM


	12. Love, Lies, and Fights

I dedicate this story to my Uncle Bob who passed away on Sunday March 20th.

Also that today, Friday April 29th is my birthday, so I'm really excited about that! Yay me I'm 15 years old! Lol anyway I hope you enjoy this and well here it is…

Harry's True Love

**Chapter 13 "Love, Lies and Fights"**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing that you realize only Ryan, Kira, Rachel, Lindsay, Owen, Katie and anyone else I add in later.

**A/N:** I give a lot of credit to Lucivar who is helping me with this. Thanks so much. Love ya.

I'm also back in school now so the chapters won't be coming up that fast anymore. Sorry. Well here is the next chapter and please don't kill me if its not the best because I have been having writers block and it sucks! Please review everyone and thanks for the reviews. Don't feel like writing them out today. I know I'm lazy but oh well. Lol.

**Previously in Harry's True Love**

"Kira I'm just confused right now. You tell me that you're pregnant and you expect me to drop everything and be with you?"

"I thought you told me that you and Lindsay were over?"

"We are Kira." He said coming towards her.

"Oh really then why the hell was your tongue practically down her throat? Huh Ryan? I saw everything, I'm not blind and I'm most certainly not stupid!" She yelled as she backed away from him.

"Kira it's not like that."

"What's that?" He said barley above a whisper.

"Was it all just about sex for you?" She said with silent tears coming down her face. "Because it wasn't for me."

"Fine…at first it was just about the sex," He said then looked her in the eyes. "But the second time that wasn't it Kira. I didn't care about the sex…I care about you."

"Whatever Ryan, I'm sick of people lying to me. I really like you and everything but I think I can manage without you. I don't need your help raising this child. I can do it by myself and if I have to I can have my parents help me." She said then pushed her way past him and walked away from him.

"KIRA!" He yelled after her but she started running.

* * *

"It's hard isn't it?" Harry said. "Not knowing what's going to happen next?"

"All the time." Mr. Granger replied putting a hand on his wife's back. "We just didn't think that this would happen to her. That he would go that far after the divorce."

"No one did." Harry responded as Owen walked into the room with Katie.

"How is she?" He asked coming towards the bed.

"The same since the last time you asked us." Mr. Granger said looking at him.

"Yesterday when we came to get some more test results. We found that the baby…didn't make it." Owen said then paused. "I'm sorry Harry." He said then stood up with Harry crying even more. Just when he was going to leave them the machine went off. They looked at it and there was just a straight line running across it.

Owen tried one last time and then they finally got a heartbeat. Hermione was alive. She was breathing again. She slowly opened her eyes and then called out Harry's name. Harry immediately ran to her side and grabbed her hand "I'm here Hermione." He said as he looked into her beautiful chocolate eyes. He felt relieved to hear her voice again and to see her beautiful eyes looking into his own. "I'm here." He repeated as her parents came forward.

* * *

"Kira Jennifer Evans, will you do me the honor by becoming my wife?" He asked her and the people around them stopped to watch with smiles on their faces.

"Yes." She said then he stood up and kissed her. He took the ring out of the box as the people watching started clapping and put it on her finger. Ryan then kissed her again and this time she kissed him back. When they broke apart he bent down a little and picked up his soon to be wife and then disappeared to the hospital to see if Hermione was any better.

**And now here is the new chapter**

**Chapter 13 "Love, Lies and Fights"**

When Kira and Ryan got to the hospital, he set her down then they both walked to Hermione's room hand in hand. As they walked in the room they were both shocked. Hermione was awake. Kira immediately let go of Ryan's hand and ran to Hermione and hugged her. Hermione wrapped her arms around her and didn't let go. They just stayed like that for a while. When they finally let go Hermione noticed that Kira was crying. "Kira honey, what's wrong?"

"I'm just so happy you're alive." She said with more tears coming down her face. Ryan then walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. That's when they noticed a ring on her finger. It wasn't a ring she would normally where with whatever she wanted. No. This time was different. It was an engagement ring. Hermione looked at her and then at Ryan.

"Um…are you forgetting to tell me something honey?" Hermione asked. Kira had no idea what she was talking about. She looked at her with a weird look on her face then looked down. That's when she noticed the ring. 'Oh how could I be so stupid!' Kira thought to her self. "Well my goodness girl please don't make me tell you." Hermione said then a smile formed on Kira's face.

"Oh…that." She said then looked at Ryan, smiling.

Hermione just looked at her, "Well how did he do it?" She asked as Kira turned back towards Hermione. "Or actually how did this even happen?" She said and Harry walked over.

"How did what Happen?" Harry asked sitting down on the bed.

"Nothing…"

"Kira and Ryan are engaged." Hermione said looking at them.

"Wow…um you guys?" Harry said then paused. "Don't you think that's a little fast?"

"Well, yeah maybe it is." Ryan said then Kira looked at him.

"What do you mean? You were the one who proposed not me."

"Kira honey I was only saying…"

"That you really want to be with her!" Kira yelled as she stood up and looked at him.

"What no! It's not that…"

"You just don't want to be with me." Kira yelled looking at Ryan with hate and disgust. "You're only doing this because I'm pregnant aren't you!"

"Kira…"

"What if I wasn't pregnant would you have still asked me to marry you?"

"Yes Kira, yes I still would have asked you to marry me…just not this fast."

"See! It's only because I'm pregnant that your rushing things!"

"Okay everyone time out!" Harry yelled as he stood up.

"Stay out of this!" They both yelled.

"Kira I probably wouldn't have asked you to marry me this soon yes, but I would of asked you out." Ryan said in a soothing voice.

"Don't try any of your tricks on me Ryan!" Kira yelled at him. "Save it for somebody that cares!" She yelled then walked out of the room leaving him and everyone else there with a shocked look on their face.

"Okay, I think that went very well don't you think?" Ryan said looking at them.

"Yeah." Harry said looking at him. "I think that did."

"So did anything exciting happen while I was…you know." Hermione said looking back and forth between Harry and Ryan.

"Not really." Ryan said. "I have to go." He said then disappeared.

"What about you Harry?"

"Well…nothing you need to worry about." He lied as he walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. "I'm just glad you're all right."

"Me too." She said leaning up against him. Why is he lying to me? I thought we could tell each other anything? Is it because I was in a coma that he doesn't think I can handle bad news? I know he is lying I just don't want to ask him. It might be weird and everything. Maybe he's just trying to keep his mind off of things that happened? Yes that could be it…but what if its not? Maybe I should just ask him, I mean what harm could it possibly cause? "Harry?" She said in a whisper. "Why are you lying to me?" She said hoping he wouldn't take it the wrong way. Harry looked at her and when she looked at him he had to look away. She had this way of making someone say what they were thinking or something. Maybe it was because she was right and he didn't want to tell her because he knew that it would break her heart. I mean how could he tell her that she was pregnant and then tell her that they lost the baby because of him. If only he didn't leave her their all-alone if only he would have taken her with him. He asked him that everyday and every second. He just couldn't stop. It was his fault that this happened. It was his fault that they lost the baby. It was his fault that she ended up in the coma. Well that's what he thinks. He's blaming himself and he really doesn't care because he does think it is his fault. "Harry?"

"Hermione I…"

"Please Harry I want to know." She said still looking at him.

"Hermione…you were um…I don't know how to tell you this but." He said then paused. "You were pregnant."

"What? Harry what do you mean by were pregnant?" She said looking at him.

"You were meaning not anymore." He said then wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so sorry honey but we lost the babe and its all my fault." I was pregnant, and with his child? How did that happen? Well I know how that happened but…I lost it and wait did Harry just say that it was his fault?

"Harry it's not your fault." She said looking him in the eye. "You didn't do this so please don't blame yourself." Hermione said with tears running down her face. "I need you to not blame yourself and to be a strong person. You know I need your support with this and…"

"Hermione it's just hard I mean I was there too." Harry said cutting her off. "I can't help but blame myself because if I only took you with me then this would have…"

"If Harry if. It's not your fault. You told me to wait there and I did. You thought it was safe and so did I but Harry I'm alive and not going anywhere. What you need to do is think on the bright side were together and no one can stop that. Not even Viktor because the only person I really want to be with is you Harry, not him. If you and Viktor were the last men on earth I would pick you over him any day." She told him and he just looked at her. "I love you Harry and nothing can change that. Don't let him ruin our life because he has nothing better to do. I want to be with you Harry and we can always try again. It's not like I'm never going to get pregnant. Harry please just stop blaming yourself and stop thinking of reasons why."

"Hermione I know how much you wanted kids and everything though. It hurts to know that we were so close and then it slipped away from us."

"I know Harry, I know." She said then leaned back against him as he put his arms around her. "You wanna know something?"

"What?" He asked as he rested his head on hers.

"When Kira told me that she was pregnant I was so happy for her. I mean she gets to start a family of her own. I just couldn't help but think when will it be my turn."

"Hermione why are you telling me this?"

"I'm telling you because when you are ready to have kids then maybe we could try again."

"Are you saying you want to start a family with me Hermione?"

"I'm saying one day when you're ready and if we are still together then yeah. That's what I'm saying." She said then there was a nock at the door.

"I hope were not interrupting anything." Ron said as he walked in with Luna, Rachel, and Ginny.

"No come on in." Harry said.

"So Hermione…how have you been?" Ron asked her as he sat down next to her on the bed.

"Fine, how have you been Ron? I haven't seen you in about a month."

"Sorry about that I have this girl that I like and everything so we've been hanging out. As for how I am I'm great."

"So is this girl like your girlfriend?" Luna asked him.

"No she's just a friend…for now anyway."

"Well that's just nice." Rachel said. "Why don't you just ask her out and get it over with?"

"Because women don't always feel the same way as men do. They don't think we have feelings."

"Yeah, shut up Ron you know that's not true." Harry said.

"I know I just don't like her like her." He said receiving weird looks from everyone. "Well I only like her as a friend and besides I like someone else." Ron said then everyone started laughing at him. "What?"

Ever since Kira left the hospital she has been walking around this neighborhood and she stopped in front of this house. It was white with a green roof. It looked to have about five different floors on it but you really couldn't tell from the outside. Kira opened the gate to the front yard then closed it. She slowly began to walk to the front of the house. When she reached the front door she knocked and waited for someone to answer it. When the door opened she saw what looked like a thirteen-year-old girl. She has black hair that came down to her shoulder blades and bright blue eyes. "Mom!" She yelled then opened the door. Kira then walked through the door as a woman came in from the kitchen.

"Kira…honey are you all right?" She asked as she went forward and hugged her. Kira then started to cry in her mother's shoulder as he father walked in the room.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around to visit much." She said, as they broke apart. "Dad." Kira said then walked over to him.

"Hey KK." He said then hugged her very tight. "So what brings you back here?"

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by." She said looking at him. "And because I missed you guys." She said and her dad smiled.

"I missed you too honey. Are you hungry were just about to eat dinner?"

"Yeah, starved." She said then laughed.

"Lets go eat then." Her mom said then walked in the kitchen with her father. Her younger sister was just about to walk in but stopped and then looked at her.

"I missed you Kira." She said then smiled as her sister opened her arms and she went forward and hugged her.

"I missed you too Krysta, I missed you too."

"Are you to coming or what!" Their dad yelled from the kitchen. They laughed then walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"So honey anything new? Any boyfriends that we should know about?" Her mom said then smiled.

"No, no boyfriends." Kira said looking at her mom. "Why do you ask?"

"Well I'm just wondering what my daughter's been up to."

"Oh well there is something I do have to tell you." She said which surprisingly got everyone's attention.

"Are you all right honey? Your not in any kind of trouble are you?" Her dad asked.

"No I'm not in any kind of trouble and yes I'm all right but…"

"Then what is it?" Her mom asked her in a gentle voice.

"Well I really don't know how to tell you this because I never did anything so stupid in my whole life but." Kira said then paused. "I'm…I'm pregnant." She said and they just looked at her.

"Your pregnant?" Her mom asked her. "How long have you been pregnant for?"

"One month." Was her short reply.

"Kira honey, you're only twenty-years-old. Are you sure you want to do this?" Her mother said looking at her. Her dad folded his arms across his chest and looked at her. Kira only nodded her head up and down.

"Kira who is the father and does he know?" Her father said making her look at him.

"Yes he knows and his name is Ryan, Ryan Adams."

"Oh and are you two together?" He asked her.

"Well we are or were." She said then paused. "We just got into this huge fight and everything today." She said then looked down at her left hand to see the ring on her finger. "I don't know what to do. I mean I'm pregnant and everything and he asked me to marry him but now he's probably back with his girlfriend."

"He has a girlfriend?" He asked her.

"Yeah, well kind of…its complicated."

"Did you say Ryan Adams?" Her mom asked Kira.

"Yeah."

"Huh that's weird." Her mom said pausing. "I know his mother were good friends." She said then Kira looked at her with a shocked look on her face.

"You what?"

"I know his mother, she's a very good parent. She has about a total of seven kids I think. Ryan's the second oldest in the family."

"Yeah I heard you the first time." She said then stood up. "I think I should go."

"Why is he looking for you?" Her dad asked her.

"Not that I know of no. I'll come back tomorrow I just have to get home."

"Okay honey." Her dad said as he stood up. "I'll walk you to the door." As they walked to the door they didn't say a word it was quiet nothing but silence. "Well see you tomorrow care bare." Her father said then hugged her. She hugged him back then let go and she saw tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry dad."

"Don't be it wasn't your fault. Just be safe." He said then opened the door to see someone walking up their sidewalk. Kira immediately stepped out of sight before he could see her. Her dad looked at her then outside to see Ryan coming up the porch steps. "Ryan, come on in." He said as he walked in the house.

"Hi, I'm sorry to just come by with out any notice but I need to talk to you."

"This wouldn't have to do with my daughter being pregnant would it?"

"You know?" Ryan said with a shocked look on his face.

"Yeah she's here."

"Really?" Ryan said taking off his coat. "Were I want to talk to her."

"Probably her room."

"Okay thanks." He said then walked out of the living room and up the stairs.

**A/N:** Okay everyone this is where you come in. Please review and be honest. I'm so sorry I haven't updated this in a long time its just that I've been busy and been having writers block. I might only do about 2 or 3 more chapters. I don't know but if you want I will continue I just need your help. **Please give me any ideas that you might have or want to happen in this story. Please I need them. Thanks a lot.**

JAM


	13. Two months later and she’s missing

Harry's True Love

**Chapter 14** "Two months later and she's missing"

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you realize only the people I add in and that is it.

**A/N:** Hi everyone I'm sorry I'm only able to update this once a month because of school and everything but since summer is coming I hope it would be more then once a month. This is the last chapter of this and I will make a sequel to it. It won't come out till probably July because I'm going to North Carolina and I will have no computer with me. Sorry about that though. If any of you have **AIM-Aol instant messenger** and have questions or anything that could help me then you could contact me by: **JaMxoBaYbExoxo**. If you do contact me I would like to know whom I'm talking to, just to let you know. Thanks and here is the new chapter.

"Chapter 14"

-Flashback-

When Ryan went up the first flight of stairs, he walked down the hallway, turned left and stopped in front of her bedroom. He knew it was her room because they have been friends for two years and he could tell it was hers because she had painted: KIRA'S ROOM: on it. She also put some pictures of her and her friends on the door. He slowly reached forward for the handle and then turned it. He opened the door to find Kira lying on the bed with her face buried in her pillows. Her long brown hair was spread out on her back. She had her arms under her pillows and she switched her legs each time she would move them in the air. Ryan stopped dead in his tracks when he walked in the room. Her room was fairly big; she had her bed in a corner by a window. Her desk was in between her bed and her dresser; she had one wall completely filled with books since her bookcase her dad made her was the size of one of her walls. Ryan slowly walked forward trying to make himself not noticed. Once he reached the bed he sat down which made her stop moving. "Kira?" Ryan said in a soft, gentle voice. "Can we talk?"

"Why don't you just go and talk to Lindsay?" She said not looking at him.

"Kira, I want to talk to you." He said.

Kira rolled over and looked at him. He was surprised to see that she had been crying. Her face was red and stained with tears. "Right, just like you want to be with me?"

"Yes Kira I…"

"Go away Ryan. I can smell her perfume on you. You already went to Lindsay and let's just say you should have stayed there!" She yelled at him.

"We only talked Kira, that's it."

"Yeah, and I'm suppose to know that how?"

"Just answer this one question for me, okay?"

"What?"

"Do you want me to go and stay with Lindsay or do you want me to stay?" Ryan said, "Because I want to be with you and I'll do anything you want me to Kira…no matter what it is. I love you." He told her and she just looked at him. She wanted him to stay; she just didn't know if they could maintain a relationship. She said the one thing that hurt her the most, "No, I don't love you." Kira said then rolled back over putting her face in her pillow with silent tears running down her face. He slowly stood up, looking at her. He didn't want to leave her but if that's what she wanted he would do it. Ryan walked out of the room and out of her life. He didn't even look back to see if she was watching him.

-End of flashback-

Kira jumped up out of bed and disappeared. When she reappeared she was in a dark room. She walked forward and ran up the stairs to the second floor. Once she reached the second floor she stopped dead in her tracks. Right in front of her was Ryan, but he didn't see her. He walked across the hall and shut the door. Kira quickly walked into his room and when she did she was shocked. Right beside his bed there was a picture of her and him together. She was standing in front of him and he had his arms wrapped around her waist. His head was right next to hers and they were both laughing. Then out of nowhere his bedroom light went on and she spun around to see Ryan standing there. He was leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. He still looked the same, she thought to her self. "So couldn't stay away I see?" He said coming forward. "It has to be important or otherwise you would have gotten dressed." He said then stopped in front of her. She looked down and realized that she was in her pajamas. "Are you okay? The baby, is the baby all right?"

"The baby's fine." She said then looked him in the eye. He was still looking at her and then his eyes drifted down her body and stopped at her stomach. She was showing now since she was four months pregnant and everything. "I lied." Kira said out of now where. "I lied to you Ryan."

"What?" He said and his eyes met hers. "Let's get you to the hospital…"

"No not about the baby." She said cutting him off.

"So the baby's fine?"

"Yes." She said and saw a look of relief on his face.

"Then what?" Ryan said taking her over to his bed and sat down.

"Do you remember what happened two months ago?"

"Yeah, that was the last time I saw you…till now anyway, why?"

"I lied to you and I'm sorry I did." She said with tears running down her face. "I'm so sorry Ryan."

"Hey, tell me what you're apologizing for?" He said putting an arm around her shoulder.

"You're just going to hate me."

"I could never hate you Kira, you know that. I will always love you no matter what."

"Maybe not." She said then looked away from him. "I lied about no lo…"

"Hey, Ryan?" Lindsay called from downstairs causing Kira to stop talking. "Ryan!" she called again.

Kira looked at him. "I guess it's too late now." She said with tears reforming in her eyes.

"To late for what?" He asked her ignoring Lindsay.

"To be with you I…I love you Ryan. I always have." She said then stood up. "That's why I kept this baby and I'm so sorry I lied to you. Goodbye." She said then was about to leave when he stopped her.

"Wait." Ryan said as he turned her around. "Why do you think I'm with Lindsay?"

"Because I practically told you to go and be with her and maybe because she is in your house at three in the morning."

"So are you." He added. "I'm not with Lindsay. I've been waiting to see if you changed you mind about me, and it looks like you have." He said then kissed her before she could say anything back. She kissed him back sliding her tongue into his mouth. He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. He leaned forward and slowly brought them backward towards the bed, not breaking the kiss once. When Lindsay walked in the room she saw Ryan on top of some girl. She stopped dead in her tracks. She couldn't move at all, she was frozen in place. Kira and Ryan didn't even notice that she was standing there. He broke the kiss and looked at her. He was surprised to see that she had a smile on her face; he smiled at her then lowered his head and started to kiss her neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. Eventually they both fell asleep into there own little world.

The next day Hermione woke up a six in the morning. She sat up slowly and put a hand to her stomach. For some reason she felt sick, and didn't know why. She got up out of bed and went to the bathroom. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and she didn't look sick but she felt sick. Outside of the bathroom Harry woke up to the alarm clock going off. He lazily rolled over and turned it off. Harry then sat up quickly and looked around the room trying to see where Hermione was, but he couldn't find her. He got up and walked to the bathroom. When he reached for the handle the door opened and Hermione was standing in front of him. "Oh…there you are." He mumbled. "You okay?"

"Harry…I think I might be pregnant."

* * *

"Hello?" The voice said on the other side of the phone. 

"Yeah hi, my name is Victor Krum, and I'm looking for or wondering if a Hermione Granger is still there?"

"Um…no I'm sorry ser she was released about two months ago."

"She was?" He said then paused. "Well do you by any chance know where she is?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Krum but that information we can't give you."

"Well…she's my wife and I just got back in town and I'm wondering where she is and if she's all right. Her parents wrote to me awhile ago and I just received the letter and I just wanted to know if she's safe and where she is, if that's not to much to ask?"

"Oh…well I guess if you want me to I could tell you where she's at or who released her?"

"Yes, that would be just great." He said as he grabbed something to write with.

"Okay she was released by Mr. Harry Potter and 3:30 P.M. and from what I know your wife is staying there with him. He lives at the 12th Grimmauld Place." The lady said then paused. "Did you two get into a fight or something?"

"No," Victor lied. "Thank you so much, bye-bye now." He said then hung up the phone. "It looks like it's going to be a wonderful day." He said as he stood up.

* * *

"Harry?" Hermione said looking at him. "Did you not hear what I just said?" 

"What?" He said starring at her.

"I think I might be pregnant again Harry," She said then walked past him. "I've been late for about two months now and it would explain why I've been having morning sickness. Your not mad are you?"

"Mad, are you crazy? Why would I be mad honey?" He told her as he sat down next to her. "I'm not mad at all, if anything I want this."

"So do I," She said then looked at him. "Are we even ready to be parents?" She asked him.

"I think you're going to make a great mom, Hermione," Harry told her. "And I a great father." He said which made her laugh.

"I know Harry, I know," She said as she laid down putting her head in his lap.

**A/N**: (The same morning only at Ryan's house.)

When Kira woke up she noticed that she was alone. She slowly sat up with a hand on her stomach as she looked around the room for him. He wasn't there. Just when she was going to get out of bed he walked in the room and she smiled. "Good morning beautiful." He said as he sat down next to her then kissed her.

"Good morning." She said looking at him.

"Here come with me; I have something I want to show you." He said as he helped her out of bed. Ryan led her down the hall and then stopped in front of a door.

"Ryan, what's going on?"

"Close your eyes Kira." He said.

"What?"

"Just close your eyes." He said again and he then placed his left hand over her eyes and opened the door with his other hand. He walked into the room with her in front of him. "Okay, now open." He said removing his hand. When she did she gasped. She was standing in a room but it was a baby's room. She turned around and looked at him to see him smiling. He then got down on one knee again and took out the same ring he gave her before. "Marry me?" He said. She smiled and said, "Yes."

* * *

"Are you sure you want me to leave you alone again?" Harry asked Hermione nervously. 

"I'll be fine just go to work Harry."

"I can skip this practice game if you want me to."

"No, I'll be fine. Go I'll see you later." She said then kissed him goodbye.

"Fine, see you later honey." He said then left.

Hermione just smile at his little antics and walked upstairs to the bedroom. She went towards the closet and opened it her robe and when she did she stopped moving. Right in front of her was Victor. "Hello honey, miss me?" He said in a nasty voice coming forward as she was moving back. "What's wrong sweetheart? Don't be afraid I won't hurt you," He said then she went running out of the room and he went after her. Hermione ran down the stairs and turned into the dinning room and then went up the other set of stairs with Victor right behind her. "Hermione I'm not going to hurt you!" He yelled with anger clearly visible in his voice. She just kept running knocking things over in the process and then went up another fight of stairs. Victor ran up the stairs and when he did he didn't see her. "Hermione, come out come out where ever you are. I just want to talk to you." He said, as he turned left and walked slowly down the hall opening doors in the process. "Hermione, I don't have time for hind in seek." He said then from behind him he heard her yell something and the next thing he know was that he went flying backwards. Victor stood up with an evil look on his face. "Now you're going to pay for that one bitch!" He yelled taking out his wand.

"_EXPELLELLIARUMS" _She yelled again. He moved out of the way then ran forward and tackled her with her wand falling out of her hand. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cloth and put it over her mouth and she started blacking out.

When Harry came home it was only six o'clock. They had finished the practice game early so he went home bring Ron and Ryan with him.

"So where's Hermione?" Ron said walking into the dinning room.

"She's probably sleeping Ron," Harry said as he sat down.

"Oh…so for the game tomorrow do you think we will win?" Ron asked as Ryan walked into the room with three bottles of firewisky.

"Hopefully," Ryan said then looked at the back of the room. When he did he noticed something odd. "Hey Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened to this room?"

"What?" Harry said confused.

"Look behind you." Ryan said then both Ron and Harry turned around to see the room a mess. Harry stood immediately stood up and looked at the room. He slowly walked forward then upstairs with Ron and Ryan following him. Once the reached the first floor they noticed that it was also a mess. Everything was practically knocked over. There was only one thing that stood out the most. Hermione's wand was lying right in front of his feet. "Hermione!" Harry yelled bending down to pick up her wand. "Hermione are you here!" He yelled again.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled. There was no answer, only silence.

* * *

"Ahh…finally awake I see." Victor said coming towards her. "That was a nasty thing you did back there." 

"What did you do?"

"Nothing really but don't even try screaming the room is magic proof and there is no way out." He said then smiled. Victor slowly turned around and left locking the door behind him leaving Hermione in there all alone. She stood up and looked around. She didn't recognize the room at all so she couldn't be at his house. When she turned around she saw a phone on the wall. When she was going to run to it the door unlocked and Victor came back in. She started walking backwards and when he raised an ax she screamed then ducked as he broke the phone. Victor then walked out of the room locking it and left her terrified on the ground crying.

**A/N:** Well that is the end of the story. Like I said before there will be a sequel and it will be up sometime near the end of June of the beginning of July. Please tell me what you think and I'm so sorry for the delay computers been broken and everything. Remember if you have AIM and have any questions you can reach me at: JaMxoBaYbExoxo: but if you don't have if just email me and I will get back to you that way. Thank you everyone.

JAM


End file.
